Le Seigneur des Anneaux: peuplades de l'Est
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Stefan est fan des jeux vidéo. A part ça, rien ne l'intéresse. Mais quand sa cousine lui offre le jeu réalité Seigneur des Anneaux: peuplades de l'Est, il ne s'attendait pas à être embarqué dans un autre monde au milieu de luttes politiques, querelles de famille et haines séculaires. Et malgré ça, il doit survivre. Car ce n'est pas un jeu. /Post Guerre de l'Anneau. Côté Orientaux.
1. Prologue

Alors, voilà une nouvelle fic issue d'une idée qui me taraude depuis quelques temps déjà. Ecrire quelque chose parlant des Orientaux, du côté des Orientaux.

Pour le moment, juste un petit prologue pour bien cadrer le contexte de la fic.

* * *

_Prologue_

Dans les années 3018 et 3019 du Troisième Âge, la Terre du Milieu est le théâtre de la terrible Guerre de l'Anneau opposant les peuples libres aux déferlantes légions de Sauron. De nombreux actes de courage s'y illustrent, de grandes batailles s'y déroulent, beaucoup est détruit, nombre de vies sont perdues. Mais la guerre est gagnée par le Bien. Sauron, vaincu par le courage de deux Hobbits, a libéré la Terre du Milieu de son joug de ténèbres. Les peuples et les royaumes peuvent se reconstruire.

Ainsi sont restaurés les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, remonte sur ce trône inoccupé depuis des siècles. Il épouse celle qui a toujours fait battre son cœur, la belle Arwen Undomiel fille d'Elrond de Fondcombe.

Les jours de félicités semblent de retour.

Mais le nouveau roi a une tâche ardue à faire. La paix doit être rétablie et pour longtemps. Les orcs ne sont peut-être plus sous la domination de Sauron mais ils restent nombreux et le danger est toujours présent qu'ils se réunissent sous la bannière d'un chef ambitieux. Et à l'Est, les peuplades humaines, vaincues et chassées aux Champs de Pelenor, vouent une haine féroce à leurs voisins de l'Ouest. L'Histoire a déjà montré qu'ils pouvaient se coaliser pour attaquer et mettre à mal le Gondor, sans besoin d'un Seigneur des ténèbres pour les y pousser.

Le Quatrième Âge est l'âge des Hommes.

Les Elfes quittent les rivages de la Terre du Milieu. L'année 3021 voit le départ vers Valinor des porteurs de l'Anneau : Gandalf Mithrandir le Blanc, la dame Galadriel de Lorien, le seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et les braves Hobbits, Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet de la Comté. La Lorien et Imladris se vident avec leurs seigneurs partis par la mer. Ce qu'il reste des Elfes se trouvent à Vertbois et en Ithilien, où le prince Legolas a fondé une communauté. En ce nouvel âge, c'est aux Hommes de paver la route vers le Futur.

Un Futur de paix.

C'était ce que désirait le roi Aragorn.

Mais tant que resteront les anciennes inimitées avec les gens de l'Est, cette paix serait toujours fragile. Alors qu'Osgiliath est reconstruite et que les blancs remparts de Minas Tirith sont réparés, le roi sent dans son cœur qu'il doit empêcher que ces villes soient à nouveau attaquées. Et de plus en plus l'idée prenait de la place dans son esprit.

Il devait apporter son message de paix aux peuplades de l'Est.

Aux haradrims qui parcourent le désert du Harad avec leurs immenses oliphants. Aux variags galopant sur leurs fiers chevaux dans les plaines sans fin du Khand. Au peuple de Nurn vivant sur les rivages de la mer Nùrnen. Aux terribles balchoth du Rhûn et à leurs parents, les Gens-des-chariots, ces ennemis héréditaires du Gondor.

La paix entre l'Ouest et l'Est devait être faite.

Alors, dix ans après la Guerre de l'Anneau, il décida qu'il était temps de s'y atteler.


	2. Chapitre 1: Quand tout se mit en route

Et voilà le chapitre 1.

J'ai choisi de plus me pencher sur l'un des peuples orientaux: les variags. Ce sont des nomades guerriers à cheval vivant dans les plaines du Khand au sud du Mordor et au nord-est du Harad. Certains les ont rapprochés des Mongols et j'ai choisi de garder cette idée. Les noms des personnages variags (hommes ou chevaux) ont été faits à partir des chiffres mongols.

Si j'ai choisi de faire intervenir un personnage de notre monde, c'est à la fois pour introduire cette idée qu'il se croit dans un jeu tout autant que pour avoir un point de vue totalement neutre et neuf sur la situation politique. Stefan ne connaît de plus pas assez l'univers de Tolkien pour tout comprendre de ce qu'il se passe. C'est comme s'il n'avait que des ouï-dires sur lesquels se baser, en sachant qu'ils pourraient être faux.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Quand tout se mit en route_

Stefan poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le dos avachi sur sa chaise, le jeune homme ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de tenir son corps droit. En face de lui, l'écran de son ordinateur affichait un message de félicitations. Il avait fini le jeu.

Encore.

Ce jeu était pourtant réputé pour sa difficulté et sa longueur de temps. Stefan l'avait acheté il y avait deux semaines, avait fini le jeu en normal la première semaine et en le mode difficile la seconde semaine. Maintenant qu'il avait fini, l'ennui allait être de retour.

-Stefan ! A table !

La voix de stentor fit grimacer le jeune homme. Ses tympans lui semblaient percés malgré la présence du casque sur ses oreilles.

-Le_ pater_, grogna-t-il. Un bâillement lui échappa. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement rester ici, sur sa chaise, à se faire tourner sans rien faire ? De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire même en se levant. Il fallut un second hurlement pour décider le jeune homme à ôter son casque, lever ses fesses de la chaise et descendre dans la salle à manger. Son père, un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années armé de muscles épais, était déjà attablé et n'attendait qu'une chose : que son fils daigne enfin s'asseoir.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il quand il le vit, Tu n'étais pas descendu depuis ce matin. Il est 13h30.

-Si tard ?, remarqua Stefan en tirant la chaise, Pourquoi on mange si tard ?

-Parce que je suis rentré il y a une demi-heure et que tu n'as pas pensé à te faire à manger.

-Ah…

Stefan se servit de la salade et ouvrit la boîte de thon. Pas fameux comme repas. Le bruit du four se fit soudain entendre et son père se leva pour aller chercher ce qu'il avait fait chauffer. Des hamburgers congelés.

Super.

-Il faudrait penser aller au restaurant avant d'être dégoutté des hamburgers, marmonna Stefan en enfournant une bouchée. Son père sourit et acquiesça. Le silence retomba ensuite sur les deux hommes qui finirent le repas. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite et rangée, Stefan allait retourner dans sa chambre quand son père l'appela. Surpris de le voir à nouveau à table, Stefan haussa un sourcil. Puis il les avisa.

La mâchoire serrée.

Les sourcils froncés.

Rien de bon annoncé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il en prenant place devant son père. Ce dernier croisa les mains devant lui et fixa un regard sombre sur son fils.

-Tu as dix-sept ans, Stefan. Tu as de bonnes notes à l'école qui pourraient être excellentes si tu t'y impliquais plus. Tu es connu dans le monde du jeu vidéo comme celui qui finit tous les jeux dans un temps record. Mais…tu n'as pas d'amis, tu ne fais pas de sport, pas d'activité, tu n'as pas de but dans ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Hein ?

Stefan avait été complètement surpris par la question. Son père se passa une main lasse sur son visage en soupirant. Depuis la mort de sa femme, trois ans plus tôt, Stefan ne prenait plus goût à rien. Même ses jeux vidéo le lassaient maintenant.

-Stefan. Le lycée finit bientôt. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

-Je ne sais pas…Une école d'ingénieur informatique ?

-Tu veux faire ça ?

Stefan haussa les épaules, désintéressé de la question. Son père poussa un autre soupir. Rien à faire. Ce gamin n'écoutait pas ses conseils. Du moins, n'en prenait-il pas note pour améliorer les choses.

_Driiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg._

La sonnerie de la porte les fit tous deux sursauter. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, trop perdus dans leurs réflexions personnelles.

-On attendait quelqu'un ?, demanda Stefan, légèrement curieux. Son père sourit.

-Oui, lui dit-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir, Ta cousine Elanor.

Une grimace se fit jour sur le visage de Stefan. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Elanor. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'en intéresse assez pour décider qu'il la détestait. Non. C'était juste qu'elle était une vraie pipelette, « madame je sais tout », qu'elle attirait les ennuis et qu'il devait toujours la sortir du pétrin.

-Oncle Frank !, entendit-il une voix féminine hurler d'un ton enjoué, Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

-Moi aussi, lui répondit chaleureusement son père, Alors, comme ça tu restes une semaine ici ?

Cette phrase fit tiquer Stefan. Non. Ce fut comme un coup de fouet. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et fondit vers l'entrée.

-Comment ça elle reste ici ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?

Son père parut gêné mais Elanor ne se démonta pas. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et, se penchant vers lui pour agiter un doigt à chaque phrase, elle lui dit :

-Bonjour cousin ! Je reste une semaine comme ton père vient de le dire. Et c'est parce que mes parents et moi, on déménage dans la rue à côté et qu'il me fallait un endroit où rester le temps que ça se fasse car je suis déjà transférée dans le lycée du coin.

Stefan cligna des yeux deux fois. Puis il gémit. Longtemps. Et très fort.

Il allait en baver.

* * *

Djiröv se pencha sur la piste encore fraîche. Le loup n'était pas allé loin. Encore qu'il doutait que ce soit un loup. Il n'était pas présent autour du feu quand l'attaque avait eu lieu et avait dû se fier aux témoignages des siens pour trouver la piste du prédateur.

Et aux vues de la taille de la marque.

-Warg.

Ses hommes lui jetèrent un regard où il lut une certaine appréhension. Un loup, ils pouvaient gérer. Mais un warg était un adversaire beaucoup plus coriace du fait de sa taille, de sa force et surtout de son intelligence accrue.

-Djiröv, que fait-on ?

Le variag leva la tête vers son frère cadet. Doghaan serrait son arc en regardant vers l'endroit où allait la piste. Une petite forêt. Pas plus de cents arbres. Dans ces plaines à l'herbe rase, une véritable région paradisiaque. Enfin pas tant que ça. Il n'y avait pas que les Hommes à y trouver de quoi subsister.

-On a besoin de bois et de nourriture, murmura Djiröv en se relevant, Il faut le tuer.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent de concert et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les rangées d'arbres d'une façon extrêmement prudente. Djiröv comprenait leur inquiétude : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel terrain. Alors que Doghaan allait les y suivre, Djiröv l'arrêta en l'empoignant fermement par le bras.

-Non, lui dit-il en le faisant reculer. Toi, tu restes là.

-Quoi ? Doghaan se débattit pour se soustraire à la poigne de son frère. Je suis un guerrier et un chasseur autant qu'eux !

-Ne crie pas aussi fort, grogna Djiröv en l'empoignant par le col. Les deux variags focalisèrent leurs sens pour voir si quelque chose les avait entendus. Quand un oiseau reprit enfin son chant, Djiröv tira son frère vers lui et lui murmura : Je suis le chef de cette patrouille. Je décide. Et j'ai dit que tu restais là.

Il le lâcha et Doghaan tourna la tête sur le côté en massant son cou où la peau de bête avait laissé des traces rouges. Djiröv se sentit désolé pour cela. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son frère. Cette tension dans l'air le mettait vraiment à cran.

-Tu gardes les chevaux, finit-il par dire pour s'expliquer. L'air boudeur de Doghaan n'en partit pas pour autant. Une claque sur l'arrière de la tête le fit pourtant réagir.

-Bon sang, Djiröv !

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier. La garde des chevaux est importante, Doghaan. Ils sont nos frères et nos compagnons d'armes. Si le warg venait à ressortir et s'en prenait à eux, ce serait une catastrophe.

-Je sais, Djiröv. Mais c'est toujours moi qui garde les chevaux quand les choses se gâtent. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je peux me défendre.

Djiröv frissonna à ces mots. Ils lui rappelaient trop ce que lui avaient dit Kadhaan. Leur frère. Son cadet et l'aîné de Doghaan. Mort à la chasse aux loups, sous son commandement. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser participer à cette chasse. Il était trop jeune. Ça avait été une erreur de sa part. Une grave erreur.

Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle se reproduise.

-Djiröv ?

La voix de Doghaan le sortit de ses noires pensées. Un hululement de chouette qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un de ses hommes retentit alors, lui rappelant sa mission.

-Tu restes ici, répéta-t-il à son frère d'une voix qui ne souffrirait aucune contestation. Doghaan soupira mais se soumit. Djiröv était son frère ainé et en plus le chef de la mission. Il était en tort de le contredire. Djiröv lui jeta un dernier regard, s'assurant qu'il allait bien vers les chevaux, puis il s'enfonça dans les arbres. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour retrouver ses hommes qui ne s'étaient pas enfoncés profondément, attendant leur chef et ses directives. Djiröv vit alors Kharbyn lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il rejoignit son second sans bruit et lui intimida de lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Il y a plusieurs wargs, Djiröv. Regarde le sol.

Djiröv baissa le regard à terre. Des traces de pattes. Nombreuses. Et différentes. Elles n'appartenaient pas au même warg assurément. Djiröv comptait au moins cinq traces différentes. Cinq wargs adultes au minimum. Une grimace vint défigurer son visage. La chasse devenait très risquée.

Mais ils avaient vraiment besoin des ressources de cette forêt.

Quelques signes des mains et ses hommes étaient en formation. Les variags se dispersèrent, encerclant la grotte où avaient élu domicile les wargs. Le vent était de leur côté et, s'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, les animaux ne devraient pas les entendre approcher. Mais les variags sont des nomades des plaines, pas des chasseurs de forêt. Djiröv entendit soudain le bruit tant redouté, tant haï car synonyme d'une mort prochaine dans ses rangs. Si rapide qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

Une branche qui venait de se briser sous le poids d'un pied.

Un grognement retentit.

Djiröv leva la main, stoppant la marche de ses hommes. Ils avaient encore une mince chance que les wargs ne cherchent pas plus loin la source de ce bruit. Mais ils avaient dû sentir leur intrusion dans leur petite forêt ou posséder un instinct des plus développés.

Une ombre noire.

Un cri.

Et un flot de sang.

-FLEEECHEEESS !, hurla Djiröv en encochant lui-même. Le warg qui avait attaqué se retourna, la gueule dégoulinante de sang, et fondit vers lui, rapide comme l'éclair, masse de muscles, de crocs et de griffes. Djiröv resta calme et attendit le dernier moment. Au moment où le warg se ramassait pour lui sauter dessus, il lâcha sa flèche.

Qui s'enfonça dans le crâne épais de la bête.

Djiröv s'assura que le warg était bien mort puis alla prêter main forte à ses hommes. Il y avait malheureusement un warg de plus qu'il ne le pensait mais leur entraînement avait porté leurs fruits. A part la première attaque, aucun de ses hommes n'étaient blessés.

Mais il y avait quand même eu un mort.

Cela aurait pu être Doghaan.

-Djiröv !, lança soudain Kharbyn, Dörtavn est en vie. Ce monstre lui a presque arraché la main mais il est en vie.

Djiröv s'autorisa un sourire, le soulagement venant inonder tout son être, et se dépêcha de venir aider son second à relever Dörtavn. Le jeune variag était blanc comme la laine d'un jeune agneau et tremblait de tous ses membres. Son chef posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Soit fier en ce jour. Tu es un vrai guerrier variag.

Le visage de Dörtavn s'éclaira devant ces compliments. Djiröv s'entendit soudain appelé vers la grotte des wargs. Tapotant une derrière fois l'épaule de son subordonné, il vint voir ce qu'il se passait. En avisant que c'était le vieux Khonyk qui l'avait appelé, il pressa le pas. Le vieillard borgne était le plus expérimenté de sa petite troupe. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop de mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-Des jeunes, Djiröv, lui dit-il quand il fut à sa hauteur en indiquant le trou noir à leurs pieds. Djiröv s'accroupit. En tendant l'oreille, il discerna à son tour les grognements et les halètements effrayés des jeunes wargs.

-Khonyk, ordonna Djiröv en se redressant, Dis aux autres de faire de la fumé près d'un orifice à l'arrière. Je veux qu'ils sortent. Un warg, même bébé, est trop dangereux à affronter dans le noir.

Le vieux borgne acquiesça. Kharbyn le rejoignit et il lui indiqua l'autre extrémité de la grotte. Ils prendraient les jeunes wargs par revers dès qu'ils seraient sortis. Djiröv vérifia si le reste de ses hommes était prêt pour lancer une slave de flèches puis il abaissa la main, commandant à Khonyk d'allumer le feu. Des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre dans la grotte.

Puis les wargs sortirent.

* * *

Stefan se prélassait sur son lit. Il n'avait rien à faire. Ses devoirs étaient faits et son jeu était fini. En plus, son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener en magasin acheter la dernière nouveauté du monde des jeux vidéo : le jeu réalité. Cette avancée technologique permettait de se sentir réellement dans le jeu alors qu'on était allongé sur son lit avec un casque sur la tête. Et même si Stefan voulait vraiment l'acheter, le centre commercial était trop loin en bus ou à pieds pour lui donner envie d'y aller lui-même.

-Steefaaan !

Un gémissement répondit à la voix enjouée d'Elanor qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle fit une moue dépitée avant de se rapprocher du lit et de répéter le nom de son cousin dans son oreille.

-Steee-faaa-nnnn !

-Quoi ?, lui marmonna le jeune homme en se redressant légèrement avant de reculer précipitamment en la voyant si proche de lui.

-Alleeeeez !, lui dit-il en étouffant un éclat de rire, J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mama et papa m'ont aidé. Elle sortit alors une grosse boîte de derrière son dos et la mit de force dans les mains de Stefan qui les regarda tour à tour d'un air perdu. Tadaaaa !...Quoi ? Ouvre !

Stefan haussa les épaules et entreprit de déchirer le papier cadeau. Un coup de coude de sa cousine lui apprit qu'il n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Il s'activa en grognant. Décidément cette fille avait trop la bougeotte. Quand il vit enfin l'emballage commercial du cadeau, Stefan se figea. Non. Cela n'était pas possible. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Et si.

Le sigle de l'entreprise l'ayant créé.

Le jeu réalité.

-Ça alors, souffla-t-il en délivrant la boîte de son ultime parcelle de papier cadeau. Prenant un ciseau sur son bureau, Stefan découpa les fils et le sotch pour enfin libérer le casque du jeu réalité. Il était énorme, couvrant tout le visage, et d'un noir brillant avec différents boutons et un fil pour le relier à l'ordinateur.

-Ça te plaît ?!, s'enquit sa cousine avec un grand sourire. Il hocha vaguement la tête avant de prendre le boitier du jeu fournit avec le casque. Qu'est-ce que sa tante et son oncle, en fait sa cousine, lui avaient-ils pris comme jeu ?

Le seigneur des anneaux : peuplades de l'Est.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?, lui demanda Elanor avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il faillit lui reprocher son évident mépris des frontières les plus intimes mais cela aurait engendré trop de discussions inutiles. Il se tut donc et la laissa parler. De toute façon, pour jouer au jeu, il fallait qu'il comprenne de quoi il en retournait.

-Alors, commença sa cousine, tu connais JRR Tolkien ?

-Non.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était inculte et entreprit de lui expliquer._ Tout_ lui expliquer. De A à Z. En une journée. Il fut certain qu'il n'écouta qu'une oreille distraite et oublia beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, d'éléments. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir pour de bon, Elanor lui dit enfin la partie qui l'intéressait : celle qui concernait le jeu en lui-même.

-Ce jeu se focalise sur les peuplades de l'Est c'est-à-dire toutes les peuplades, humaines, elfiques, naines et orcs, vivant à l'est de la Terre du Milieu. C'est un point de vue intéressant. Mais surtout, il est dit que ce jeu doit durer au minimum…trois mois.

-Trois mois ?, répéta Stefan et un léger sourire se fit jour sur son visage. Elanor le vit et se força à crier victoire dans sa tête seulement. Certes, en tant que fan de Tolkien, elle avait pris ce jeu pour son immersion totale dans la Terre du Milieu mais surtout, puisque c'était un cadeau pour son cousin, elle l'avait pris car il garantissait une très grande durée de vie. Même pour un nolife de génie comme Stefan.

-Merci, lui dit ce dernier en se levant pour mettre le jeu dans l'ordinateur.

-Tu vas jouer ?

Seul un mouvement de la tête lui répondit. Souriant, Elanor sortit de la chambre en pensant à bien refermer la porte. Elle espérait que ce jeu soit assez excitant et intéressant pour réveiller Stefan. Elle voulait retrouver le cousin enjoué et gai qu'elle adorait. Le cousin qu'il était encore trois ans en arrière.

Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Sans avoir conscience des attentes de sa cousine envers le jeu, Stefan l'activa puis alla se coucher dans son lit après avoir mis le casque. Il se retrouva d'abord dans le noir puis une forme blanche se présenta à lui.

_« Bonjour, joueur. Je suis l'unité chargée de la création de votre personnage. Quelle race voulez-vous ? Humain. Elfe. Nain. Orc. »_

_ « Humain. »_

Il n'aimait pas trop faire une autre race. Surtout qu'en jeu réalité, la différence de vitesse ou d'agilité ou toute autre chose de ce type devait être assez embêtante. Il passerait à ce mode lors de sa deuxième fois.

_« Très bien. Veuillez maintenant choisir entre les différentes peuplades humaines vivant à l'est de la Terre du Milieu : variags, gens-des-chariots, haradrims, balchoth ou le peuple de Nurn. Les peuplades de l'Harondor et du Gondor ne sont disponibles qu'après avoir fini une première fois le jeu. »_

Stefan commençait à comprendre la durée minimale de trois mois pour finir le jeu. Avec autant de peuplades différentes, les scénarios devaient être nombreux et assez différents. Au moment où il allait dire son choix, après avoir regardé les caractéristiques de chaque peuplade, un bourdonnement se fit entendre. Stefan grimaça et essaya de l'ignorer mais il se fit plus fort, jusqu'à occulter la voix de l'unité qui répétait sa question. En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme allait enlever le casque pour voir ce qu'il clochait quand il se sentit happer vers le bas.

Or il était sur son lit.

Avec un hurlement sonore, Stefan se sentit tomber de plus en plus profond.

Puis le monde devint noir.

* * *

Les jeunes wargs leur donnèrent plus de fil à retordre que ne l'avait pensé Djiröv. Ils étaient rapides et hargneux. Le chef variag s'était même fait mordre à la main. De colère, il enfonça sa dague dans la gorge de la bête responsable de cela. Il devait oublier que c'était des jeunes, même des bébés, et se mettre dans la tête que c'était des wargs, des nuisances. Des créatures plus grosses, plus fortes et plus intelligentes que les loups. S'il ne les tuait pas maintenant, demain ils s'en prendraient aux chevaux et aux troupeaux de son clan. Il devait le protéger contre cela.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Bientôt il ne resta qu'un warg blanc. Le petit animal était vif et malin. Après un énième essai, Kharbyn se tourna vers Djiröv et lui demanda en pointant un pouce vers l'animal rendu fou par le fait d'être piégé et par l'odeur du sang :

-On gaspille des flèches contre _ça_ ?

Djiröv secoua la tête et sortit son poignard. Tous ses hommes s'écartèrent, sans pour autant libérer un espace de fuite pour le petit warg. Leur chef ne ratait jamais sa proie. Djiröv leva l'arme et se mit en position pour viser. Comme d'habitude avant de tuer, il était silencieux et renfermé. Il n'aimait pas s'amuser de la faiblesse d'autrui, animal, humain, elfe, nain ou orc. Tous méritaient le respect d'avoir été en vie. Son bras se tendit et…

-0 0!

Djiröv arrêta son mouvement en écarquillant les yeux. Un jeune garçon venait de débouler de nulle part et d'attraper le warg pour le serrer contre lui. D'après ses vêtements, il n'était pas du Khand. Djiröv n'avait jamais vu de tels vêtements. Et sa langue était incompréhensible.

_-Arrête, gamin !,_ lui lança-t-il en langage commun, _Tu vas te faire griffer et mordre. Cette bête, bien que petite, peut t'arracher la gorge. _

Mais le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Il était trop occupé à marmonner quelque chose au warg tout en le caressant. Et, ô miracle, le warg se calma et se blottit contre lui.

Impossible.

C'était la seule pensée que pouvait avoir Djiröv devait cette scène. Il devait rêver. Il était impossible qu'un warg témoigne autant de confiance envers un humain.

_-Comment…?_, commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par l'étranger qui lui jeta avec hargne quelque chose dans son jargon impossible à comprendre :

-0-0 ^é_2 ! |ç_2 '-'2 ^éàé4' ! (Non mais! Vous êtes malade!)

Djiröv soupira. Que cela soit un rêve ou pas, il devait réagir. Il fit signe à Kharbyn et Khonyk de le rejoindre, remarquant au passage que le jeune homme avait frissonné, sûrement de peur, en voyant la face effrayante de Khonyk.

-On en fait quoi ?, leur demanda-t-il. Les deux hommes étaient ses conseillers et son père lui avait toujours dit de prendre conseil auprès d'eux en cas de problème qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir résoudre.

-Si on veut tuer le warg, il faut le lui arracher, grogna Khonyk avec un mouvement de tête en direction du jeune homme qui tenait toujours fermement l'animal qui avait arrêté de se débattre depuis un bout de temps.

-Il a été courageux, releva Kharbyn, Et les variags reconnaissent les actes de courage.

Khonyk hocha la tête. Kharbyn rajouta :

-Il a dressé le warg. Laissons-lui. Si ce bébé s'avère dangereux, on pourra toujours le tuer plus tard.

Djiröv soupira une nouvelle fois avant de remercier d'un mouvement de tête ses deux conseillers. Ils avaient pointé la seule solution envisageable : laisser le warg en vie, puisqu'il avait été dressé, et ramener le gamin à son père, car un acte de courage se devait d'être récompensé.

_-Debout !_

Un regard d'incompréhension lui répondit. Non décidément ce gamin ne comprenait pas du tout la langue commune. Djiröv essaya dans la langue du Harad, leurs voisins, et même en langue des variags. Aucun résultat. Il tenta même dans ce langage musical, l'avarin, qu'utilisent les elfes Avari. Aucune réaction. A part une totale mécompréhension. Djiröv décida de se faire comprendre par les actes. Il s'approcha du gamin et lui arracha le warg des mains qui essaya de suite de le mordre.

-0-0! (Non!)

Au moins, commençait-il à comprendre ce terme. Ce devait être une négation. Ignorant autant le gamin que le warg, il l'empoigna par le col et le souleva sur ses pieds. Ses vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux étaient vraiment bizarre. Mais ce n'était pas là la question. Il lui balança le warg dans les bras et le dépassa en ordonnant :

_-Suis-moi._

Et il avança sans regarder s'il obtempérait. De toute façon, il savait que Kharbyn et Khonyk se chargeraient de le faire avancer s'il n'avait pas compris.

Quelle galère.

* * *

Stefan se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vivant. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et il avait tellement peur qu'il craignait de se faire dessus. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec le jeu mais il avait atterri dans cette forêt, aux côtés de ces hommes étranges ressemblant à des Mongols… et étrangement aux variags du jeu.

Oui. Il devait être dans le jeu.

Et il y avait eu un bug expliquant pourquoi il avait gardé son apparence et qu'il ne comprenait pas à un traître mot de ce que lui disait celui qui semblait être le chef. De tous il était le plus terrifiant. Oh ! Le vieil homme à l'œil manquant était pas mal dans le genre terrifiant mais ce jeune chef avait quelque chose dans le regard qui avait glacé Stefan.

Une détermination sans borne. Froide. Capable de toute.

Cet homme pourrait le tuer sans hésiter s'il était convaincu que c'était là la meilleure chose à faire. Il l'avait vu sur le point de tuer le petit loup.

Un regard de tueur.

En parlant du loup, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour le calmer aussi facilement. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il le tue ! Barbares de s'attaquer à un si petit être. Il avait vu le carnage qu'ils avaient fait. D'ailleurs, ils ramenaient les bêtes. Pour leur peau sûrement. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur une des bêtes adultes, Stefan se demanda s'il avait bien fait de sauver le bébé.

L'animal était immense et terrifiant.

Une vraie machine à tuer.

Où avait-il atterri ? D'un coup, le jeu réalité ne lui semblait plus être une si bonne idée. Tout avait l'air si réel. Jusque dans la douleur et l'envie d'aller au petit coin. Il sentait même l'odeur de cheval qu'émettaient les variags, celle du sang venant des loups morts et celle d'humus de la forêt.

Ils en sortirent bien vite et Stefan pu laisser couler son regard sur les vastes plaines qui composaient le pays de Khand. Heureusement, il se rappelait le nom de la région et les grandes lignes de la façon de vivre des variags. Des nomades guerriers à cheval, s'il se souvenait bien. Tout concordait à cette description. De l'équipement de ces hommes à leurs jambes arquées par une vie passée à cheval et leurs montures. Stefan pouvaient les voir maintenant. De magnifiques chevaux aux longues pattes et au regard intelligent.

Nés pour la course.

Un jeune variag, du même âge que Stefan semblait-il, vint à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire et un air enjoué. Il rappela à Stefan sa cousine Elanor. Sans peur, il s'adressa au chef des variags. Stefan ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais finit par capter le nom du persécuteur de son loup : Djiröv. C'était bon à savoir. Et l'autre se nommait Doghaan. Bien. Il savait maintenant le nom de deux d'entre eux. Le dénommé Doghaan l'avisa soudain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le loup qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de loup ou quoi ?, lui demanda Stefan, frisant l'insolence puisqu'aucun des variags ne pouvaient le comprendre. Mais le regard noir de Djiröv le dissuada de recommencer l'acte. Même s'il semblait plus tourné vers l'autre variag qui se fit tirer en arrière et comme sermonné. Stefan se dit qu'ils devaient être père et fils, vu comme ils se ressemblaient, ou plutôt frères puisque Djiröv n'avait pas l'air si vieux que ça.

Ce dernier sembla donner un ordre. Celui de s'en aller, comprit Stefan quand Doghaan mena à lui une petite jument grise en lui indiquant de monter en selle.

Sans selle.

Il n'y avait qu'un bout de tissu sur l'animal. Stefan recula de quelques pas. Non. Il ne monterait pas sur cet animal sans rien pour se tenir. Djiröv, déjà en selle sur un grand cheval noir aux longues pattes fines, fronça les sourcils en avisant la scène. Stefan le vit siffler de mépris, ce qui lui rendit les joues rouges de honte, avant d'ordonner à un de ses hommes de le prendre en selle. Ce fut le jeune roux qui semblait avoir le même poste que le vieux borgne qui le prit devant lui. Stefan grimaça. C'était assez inconfortable. Il sentait les os du cheval. Le loup bougea soudain en gémissant et il se dépêcha de le calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. La variag le regarda de ses yeux bleus, un bleu tel que Stefan sentit le sien bien pâle en comparaison. Le variag semblait avoir l'océan pour œil. Les yeux de Stefan paraissaient ternes à côté, comme délavés. Djiröv aboya alors quelque chose.

Puis ce ne fut que vent et vitesse.

* * *

Doghaan se sentait excité comme une puce. Son frère avait ramené six dépouilles de warg adultes et autant de petits. De quoi se faire de belles fourrures pour l'hiver. Et sans de blessés mortels. Seul Dörtavn était sévèrement touché. Mais surtout, ils avaient ramené cet étrange garçon aux cheveux corbeau coupés si courts et aux étranges vêtements. Doghaan n'avait en plus rien compris à ce qui lui avait dit. Et dans ses bras !

Un bébé warg.

Son frère ne lui ayant rien expliqué de la situation, Doghaan fit ralentir Khav jusqu'à la Yisu de Kharbyn. Le variag roux lui adressa un clin d'œil, ayant parfaitement compris ce que lui voulait le jeune frère de son chef. Les deux hommes calquèrent l'allure de leurs montures sur le même pas, s'attirant par là un regard admiratif de l'étranger.

-Il vient vraiment de loin, dit Doghaan sur le ton de l'évidence. Kharbyn ne put s'empêcher de rire de cette remarque. Oh ! Doghaan avait le don d'enfoncer une toile de tente déjà ouverte. Doghaan ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à poser toute une série de questions :

-Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Pourquoi il a un warg ? Pourquoi cette bête est en vie ? Pourquoi on ramène ce garçon ?

-Oh là ! Oh là !, l'arrêta Kharbyn en levant la main pour joindre le geste à la parole, Pas si vite. Nous allons sauter des étapes. Le variag reporta alors son regard sur le warg qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans les bras de l'étranger. Cette bestiole a été sauvée par ce gamin. Il l'a dressée en lui parlant.

-Vraiment ?!, s'exclama Doghaan, de plus en plus excité par la situation. Il lui tardait que l'étranger puisse parler leur langue. Il avait vraiment envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui et de lui demander comment il avait fait pour que le warg l'écoute. Et il voulait tout savoir sur la région dont il venait.

Les étrangers étaient si rares dans cette partie du monde !

Du Harad, ils ne recevaient que des pillards, des marchands d'esclaves ou des fugitifs. Du Mordor, rien que des mauvaises nouvelles de guerre, heureusement cette ère était terminée depuis la chute de Sauron, et des orcs rendus arrogants par la présence de leur seigneur tout puissant, ce qui était aussi terminé. Maintenant les orcs devaient ravaler leur orgueil s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de commercer avec les fiers nomades du Khand. Du nord, de la région du Rhûn, venaient parfois des gens-des-chariots, leurs alliés balchoth, et des elfes Avari arrivés d'encore plus loin à l'est. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient installés à la frontière entre le Khand et le Rhûn et de petits groupes avaient même eu l'autorisation de venir dans le Khand lui-même. Doghaan aimait avoir commerce avec ces elfes. Ils étaient à la fois doux et sauvages et porteurs d'une jeunesse éternelle et d'une sagesse immense.

Mais ce garçon ne faisait partie d'aucun de ces peuples.

-Viendrait-il du Gondor ?, osa-t-il demander. Il tressaillit quand il vit le dos de son frère se raidir et il se tassa sur Khav quand il tourna vers lui un regard sombre et coléreux. Mais Djiröv se retourna sans rien dire et accéléra l'allure de Khan. Doghaan soupira longuement de soulagement avant de gémir de douleur lorsqu'une claque forte lui envoya la tête vers l'avant.

-Kharbyn !

-Tais-toi, gamin, lui grogna le variag, le son de sa voix figeant Doghaan. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Il n'était pas bon de parler du Gondor depuis la grande défaite des Champs de Pelenor, une décennie plus tôt. Les variags n'avaient pas été épargnés par cette guerre. Tant de morts ! Ils y avaient tous perdu quelque chose. Doghaan savait que Djiröv, Kharbyn et Khonyk était les seuls survivants des membres que leur clan avait été obligé d'envoyer en pâture pour servir Sauron. Ils devenaient sombres dès qu'on parlait des Champs de Pelenor et de tout autre chose en rapport avec le Gondor, le Rohan ou les autres royaumes à l'Ouest.

Rancœur. Colère. Haine.

Même s'ils avaient été les agresseurs, ils ne pouvaient pardonner tant de pertes. Leur clan avait presque été décimé.

Doghaan n'osa plus parler avec Kharbyn bien qu'il resta à chevaucher à ses côtés. Le regard de l'étranger s'était fait curieux avant de redevenir indifférent. Maintenant il abordait un air de douleur. Doghaan pouffa légèrement. Pas habitué à chevaucher celui-là ! Ah ! Les étrangers.

-Je ne pense pas, dit soudain Kharbyn. Doghaan cligna des yeux. Que voulait dire son aîné ? Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour rattacher cette phrase à sa précédente question qui avait suscité tant de colère. Ainsi cet étranger n'était pas gondorien. Heureusement pour lui. Sinon cela aurait été sûrement la mort qui l'attendait.

-Et pour le reste?, tenta Doghaan d'une voix d'enfant sage. Kharbyn haussa un sourcil avant d'agiter un doigt devant le nez de son cadet qui comprit ne pas l'avoir dupé.

-Il a empêché ton frère de tuer le warg et son regard n'a pas faibli même devant son poignard. Cet acte de courage doit être récompensé. Nous le menons donc à ton père.

Doghaan fut surpris. Cet étrange jeune homme était plein de surprise. Il ne paraissait pourtant pas être un grand guerrier tout gringalet comme il était. Même lui avait plus de muscles alors qu'il venait à peine de fêter son seizième printemps et participait à sa première véritable patrouille.

Un ordre de Djiröv le rappela au présent. Il fallait ralentir.

Ils étaient arrivés au camp.

* * *

Stefan étouffa un énième gémissement. Quand le variag l'avait fait descendre de son cheval, il avait failli se retrouver par terre, s'attirant un regard quelque peu méprisant et un rire de la part de l'autre variag qui les avait accompagné pendant toute la durée de la chevauchée. Et quelle chevauchée ! Stefan craignait de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir dans les jours à venir.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Mais les variags ne lui prêtèrent presque aucune attention, trop occupés à s'occuper de leurs montures. Il n'eut que le jeune, Doghaan, pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et un sourire désolé. Stefan comprit le message : ils ne le comprenaient vraiment pas. Soupirant, il s'assit sur une pierre qui se dressait là et entreprit d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela avait tout l'air d'être un camp. Des dizaines de tentes en peau de bête étaient montées d'une telle façon que le camp ressemblait à un village miniature avec ses rues et ses ruelles et, le long de ces dernières, les maisons. Stefan se doutait qu'il y avait aussi un ordre hiérarchique puisque les tentes les plus proches semblaient bien plus petites que celles se trouvant au cœur du camp.

Outre le réseau de tente, le camp comportait deux larges enclos. Celui où se trouvait Stefan et ses guides était rempli de chevaux et il y avait deux tentes de service : l'une pour ranger le matériel et l'autre pour loger les palefreniers. Enfin, Stefan pensait que telle était leur fonction. Ces hommes devaient nourrir les chevaux et les panser quand leurs maîtres étaient occupés à l'intérieur du camp. De l'autre côté du camp, l'autre enclos gardait les troupeaux des variags. Stefan y vit des moutons, des vaches et des chèvres. Aux vues du nombre de bêtes, ce clan devait être assez riche et puissant.

-Y :is mp $, d5qùf. (Suis-moi, gamin.)

Stefan sursauta quand la voix grondante de Djiröv retentit à ses côtés. Il comprit ce qu'il lui voulait puisqu'il avait répété la même chose que dans la forêt : le suivre. Mais que diable avait-il rajouté après ? Une insulte ? Stefan en doutait. Ce n'était pas le genre de cet homme fier que d'insulter une personne qui ne pouvait le comprendre. S'il devait le faire, ça serait en face. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il avait entendu le variag qui l'avait pris devant lui –Kharbyn, s'il avait bien compris- appeler Doghaan ainsi. Ce terme devait marquer la jeunesse.

-Y :is mp$ !, répéta Djiröv en l'attrapant soudain par le bras pour le dresser sur ses jambes de force. Stefan gémit ouvertement, trop surpris pour endiguer la douleur soudaine qu'éprouva son corps. Outre les courbatures issues de la chevauchée, le variag lui avait presque broyé le bras !

-Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?! Je vais vous suivre ! Y :is mp$ !

Djiröv allait lui crier à nouveau dessus quand il l'entendit parler dans la langue commune, répétant sa phrase tout en mimant le mouvement de le suivre. Il siffla entre ses dents et se retourna pour reprendre sa marche. Stefan soupira. Cet homme ne savait que grogner et ordonner. Comment les autres variags pouvaient-ils le supporter ? En plus, il avait bien vu les regards d'admiration et de confiance que les autres lui lançaient. Il ne comprenait pas.

Cet homme ne lui était qu'antipathique.

En chemin, Stefan tenta de trouver le menu du jeu. Il voulait quand même pouvoir se déconnecter. Là il semblait pris dans une quête mais, dès qu'elle serait finie, il partirait se reposer. Ce jeu était plus éprouvant qu'il ne le pensait. Mais, à sa grande horreur, il ne trouva rien. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous le sens, s'attirant des regards surpris et déconcertés de la part des variags, rien à faire.

Il n'y avait pas de menu !

-Ahahaah, ricana-t-il nerveusement, Ça doit encore être ce bug. Le menu reviendra quand il sera réparé.

Stefan n'eut plus d'autre choix que continuer de suivre Djiröv dont les longs cheveux noirs attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient très beaux et surtout très réalistes. On aurait dit de vrais cheveux. D'ailleurs, tout paraissait des plus réels. De la laine des moutons à la chaleur dégagée par les êtres vivants. Aux dernières nouvelles, même le jeu réalité n'avait pas acquis un tel degré de réalisme. Peut-être était-ce l'essai de cette version qui avait enclenché le bug. Le serveur avait surchauffé de l'effort demandé pour un tel réalisme.

Oui. Ce devait être ça.

Il n'y avait aucune autre explication logique.

Djiröv s'arrêta soudain sans prévenir et Stefan n'eut pas le temps de stopper sa marche. Son nez rencontra le dos ferme du variag, rapportant à son propriétaire que l'homme en face de lui n'était composé que de muscles de fer. Djiröv le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il lui intimida de rentrer dans la tente qui leur faisait face. La tente au centre du camp. La plus grande. La plus belle. Décorée d'un fanon flottant au vent.

La tente du chef.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Pour le jeu réalité et surtout le casque, c'est une référence au manga Sword Art Online et au manhua chinois Half Prince, deux œuvres superbes.


	3. Chapitre 2: Quand le jeu devient réel

Voilà le chapitre 2.

Il y a eu quelques changements dans la forme. Je n'aimais pas ce changement de POV que j'avais adopté, sans vraiment y faire attention, dans le chapitre 1. J'essaye de le réduire au possible mais comme je veux donner à la fois le point de vue étranger de Stefan et celui, familier du monde, des Variags, c'est un peu difficile tant qu'ils sont tous réunis. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se séparer et je pourrais donc faire des chapitres centrés sur le point de vue d'un seul personnage: soit Stefan, soit Djiröv, soit...vous le rencontrerez dans le chapitre suivant.^^ Même si, actuellement, il hurle qu'on lui vole la vedette puisqu'il devait apparaître dans ce début de chapitre, avec deux autres personnages, mais se retrouve finalement au début du chapitre 3. Qu'il arrête de râler. Le chapitre 3 sera centré sur lui.

Les lieux du Khand nommés dans ce chapitre ne sont pas inventés. Edit: m'étant légèrement trompée à cause du fleuve, j'avais pris des noms correspondant au territoire des Haradrims. Donc Maresh devient Kyzilkum et Layotarn devient Ûbesèsh. De plus, au lieu de remonter vers Sturlursta Khand (qui fait bien partie du Khand), les Variags y descendent, en partant de près des Ephel Dûath, les montagnes du Mordor.

Trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre moins long d'une page (toutes mes excuses) mais dont je suis nettement plus contente.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Quand le jeu devient réel_

Stefan rentra dans la tente en déglutissant péniblement. Il se sentait intimidé tout d'un coup. Il devinait sans peine qu'il allait rencontrer le chef des Variags. Comment allait-il être ? C'était un PNJ important : il fallait donc qu'il marque les esprits. Le jeune homme imagina un vieil homme couvert de cicatrices avec une abondante crinière blanche, une voix de stentor et des muscles de guerriers.

Devant lui, Djiröv s'arrêta et s'inclina profondément dans une marque d'absolu respect. Stefan se sentit encore plus mal. S'il insultait ou énervait sans le vouloir son chef, que lui ferait Djiröv ?

Le Variag se décala et sa voix profonde s'adressa à lui :

-Gè(') »'. 'ç(ànd » « èf'à^ù : Khoïar. (Avance. Voici notre chef : Khoïar.)

Stefan comprit plus ou moins l'ordre. Il s'avança d'un pas et s'assit sur la peau de bête que lui indiqua Djiröv après s'être incliné maladroitement. Enfin, il osa lever la tête vers Khoïar, ce chef dont le nom même lui donnait des frissons.

Khoïar n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé. C'était un homme âgé, sûrement approchant de la soixantaine en ayant vécu une vie dure et remplie, aux longs cheveux lisses d'un blanc immaculé, sauf trois mèches noires qui semblaient jaillir comme les pics d'une montagne enneigée. Ils étaient tressés de perles en pierres précieuses, saphir, émeraude et rubis qui étincelaient à la lueur des torches, et retenus par une couronne d'un tissu rouge brodée de fils d'or et d'argent. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un guerrier sûr de sa force : ses muscles étaient noueux et sa jambe droite bizarrement tordue.

Mais Stefan vit en lui un autre type de chef.

Un chef sage et avisé, capable de se faire respecter sans instaurer la terreur. Le jeune homme ne devait jamais oublier ce premier contact avec ces yeux noirs si profonds, remplis d'expérience et de d'intelligence. Leur image resta gravée dans sa mémoire.

Khoïar avait aussi un net air de famille avec Djiröv et Doghaan. L'aîné des frères partageait le regard d'onyx avec cet homme et ils avaient tous trois ce même menton volontaire. Stefan ne douta pas se trouver devant leur père et cela ne l'étonna en rien. Djiröv lui apparaissait sec et associable, parfois capable de violence dans son emportement, mais il avait cette aura de noblesse caractéristique d'une haute lignée.

-H »tàaùç'45é, « àdhéç (Bienvenue, étranger.), commença Khoïar en le saluant de la tête. Stefan y répondit, légèrement crispé, sans avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il disait. Le bug de langage était vraiment pénible. Khoïar se cala plus dans son trône et prit son menton dans sa main, réfléchissant, Stefan le devina, à ce qu'il allait faire de ce jeune étranger qui avait déboulé sur ses terres...en sauvant un loup.

Stefan s'en rappela quand ledit loup gigota dans ses bras et se mit à bailler sans retenue, montrant ses jeunes crocs déjà bien longs. Le visage du chef se fit plus sombre et, instinctivement, Stefan resserra sa prise sur le loup. Khoïar allait-il ordonner qu'on le tue ?

Le chef demanda quelque chose à Djiröv et les deux Variags se mirent à parler dans leur langue d'une façon si rapide que le jeune homme ne put pas les suivre. Il comprit toutefois que Khoïar demandait des explications sur la présence du loup et que Djiröv devait tout lui raconter.

Le jeune homme cacha le soupir que cette situation lui tira. Tandis qu'on discutait de son sort et de celui de son loup, il baissa les yeux vers l'animal. Ce dernier mordillait doucement le col de sa chemise. Stefan grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait encore les vêtements de son monde. Il espérait que les PNJ ne s'en était pas aperçus. Ça serait difficilement explicable.

Stefan fronça les sourcils devant cette inquiétude. Depuis quand était-on inquiet que les PNJ remarquent ce qui ne rentraient pas dans leurs programmes ?

Le constat lui fit perdre toute ses couleurs. S'il se posait une telle question, c'était bien à cause des agissements de Djiröv et de ses questions. Le Variag faisait tellement réel et vivant. Son raisonnement était trop poussé et ne pouvait pas être issu d'un programme.

Il était humain !

Non. C'était impossible. Stefan répéta cette phrase dans sa tête comme une litanie contre un mauvais sort ou une malédiction. Ce qu'il venait de penser ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Il était dans un jeu ! Ces Variags ne pouvaient pas être réels.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme fut secoué des pieds à la tête par un violent frisson. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir cette idée de la tête et elle le terrifiait vraiment. Si elle était vraie, Djiröv aurait vraiment pu le tuer, il était dans un autre monde, coincé, incapable de retourner dans le sien et, surtout, entouré de guerriers qui pourraient décider de le mettre à mort.

Il eut un haut le coeur. C'en était trop. Les frissons redoublèrent et il se mit à voir trouble. Son corps fatigué par la faim, la peur et l'épuisement ne put supporter longtemps une telle agitation de l'esprit. Stefan se sentit tanguer. Il ne vit qu'à travers une ombre brumeuse une femme se précipiter vers lui et lui parler dans la langue dure des Variags en contraste avec sa voix douce. Il aura voulu la comprendre mais il l'entendait mal. Et il lui était de plus en plus dur de se concentrer.

Et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Stefan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, poussant un gémissement quand la fatigue de son corps se rappela à lui, et paniqua quand il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Ne venait-il pas de se réveiller ?! Mais il se calma vite en sentant une chaleur sur sa poitrine, celle d'un petit corps endormi contre lui. Il tendit une main et caressa les poils soyeux. Le loup s'était blotti contre lui.

-Où suis-je ?, marmonnant le jeune homme. Il y voyait un peu mieux à présent et son champ de vision se limitait à des peaux de bête tendues. Une tente, donc. Il se redressa en gémissant doucement, prenant son loup dans ses bras pour lui éviter de tomber. Il se tortilla pour trouver une place plus confortable mais ne se réveilla pas. Stefan sourit, touché par la bête mignonne dans son sommeil.

L'état de son corps l'inquiétait davantage. Sa tête le lançait comme jamais auparavant et son ventre le tordait par son jeûne forcé. Son dernier repas remontait au petit déjeuner de…il ne savait même pas. Du matin ? Ou d'hier matin ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? De plus, il avait un besoin urgent d'aller au petit coin. Et il doutait que les Variags aient des latrines.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui arracha un cri. Il n'avait pas senti qu'une personne dormait à ses côtés et la surprise était grande. Son cri réveilla son loup qui se mit à gronder, le poil hérissé, cherchant l'agresseur de son maître.

-F »àé= dé'à&, « çéy (Tout va bien, ami.), dit une voix qui se voulait apaisante mais qui semblait au contraire affolée. Stefan se calma. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal et il lui était familier. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour mettre un nom sur son visage tant sa vision était floue. Doghaan. Le plus jeune fils du chef s'il avait bien compris les liens de parenté entre les différents Variags.

Doghaan soupira de soulagement en le voyant se calmer et posa subitement la main sur son torse, ou plutôt se frappa violement, tout en disant son nom en détachant les syllabes. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Stefan. Qu'importe le monde, cette première conversation entre deux étrangers de langues différentes était toujours la même. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa poitrine et dit clairement :

-Stefan.

-Stéfaane ?, répéta Doghaan, allongeant bien trop le nom du jeune homme qui n'eut ni la force ni l'envie d'essayer de lui faire dire correctement. Mais Doghaan s'amusa tout seul à le répéter plusieurs fois, sans toutefois annuler la mauvaise prononciation. Il s'arrêta soudain et posa les yeux sur le loup qui s'était déjà à nouveau assoupi. Il voulut le toucher mais l'animal lui montra de suite les crocs, ses grands yeux dorés ouverts dans la seconde, et il se retira en vitesse.

-Neige, dit Stefan sans réfléchir avant de se morigéner. Le nom était vraiment bateau. Mais Doghaan sourit et répéta à sa manière :

-Nédj ? Téçd éàù&=. (Beau nom.)

Stefan répéta à son tour le mot qui avait résulté du changement de prononciation du Variag. Cela lui plaisait. Bien plus que Neige finalement.

-Tu t'appelles Nédj, dit-il au loup qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comprenait-il ce qu'il lui disait ? Stefan n'en savait rien. Ce loup lui paraissait différent de ceux de son monde.

Doghaan s'avéra être un bon interlocuteur. Il comprit les besoins de Stefan et lui montra le pot de chambre –du moins fut-ce le mot que donna Stefan au vase qu'il lui tendit- et alla lui chercher de la viande séchée et des fruits. Un repas assez frugal mais qui parut un festin pour l'estomac affamé du jeune homme. De son côté, Doghaan se faisait facilement comprendre avec des signes et accepta volontiers de montrer des objets en les appelants par leurs noms. Mais vite, la tête de Stefan lui tournant et il plaida pitié, ce que Doghaan lui accorda en riant. Rire qui lui fut renvoyé. Contrairement à son frère, Doghaan était ouvert et joyeux et Stefan se sentait en confiance.

L'étudiant de plus près, Stefan dû s'avouer que la famille se ressemblait vraiment. Il avait déjà remarqué le menton volontaire mais, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il s'apercevait que la posture ainsi que l'arête du nez étaient assez semblables. Doghaan partageaient en outre la même longue chevelure noire qu'abordaient son frère et, lors de sa jeunesse assurément, leur père Khoïar. Mais, là où les deux plus âgés avaient de l'onyx pur, Doghaan avaient des yeux plus doux, d'un gris léger semblable à l'argent lorsqu'il riait et que les étincelles de la joie les faisaient étinceler.

-Y :is mp$, Stéfaan (Suis-moi, Stéfan), dit soudain le Variag en sautant sur ses pieds. Stefan reconnu bien l'ordre mais Doghaan n'avait pas cette façon sèche de son frère de le dire. C'était plus une invitation qu'un ordre. Le jeune Variag l'entraîna à travers le camp pour finir par arriver devant un cercle de tente où se trouvaient les hommes de la patrouille qui l'avait trouvé et ramené. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs tâches et les regardèrent avec étonnement ou un air interrogateur.

Le vieillard borgne arrêta de les dévisager le premier et reprit la découpe de sa statuette en bois. Ce fut comme un signal et tous se désintéressèrent d'eux.

Après avoir fini de plier une couverture, un Variag blond, le seul qu'avait aperçu le jeune homme, se dirigea vers eux. Stefan le reconnut comme étant l'un de ceux qui avaient parlé de son sort avec Djiröv dans la forêt. Il avait des yeux bruns dont la douceur le rassurait.

-Kharbyn, fit-il d'une façon compréhensible et Stefan se présenta à son tour. Kharbyn se tourna alors vers Doghaan et demanda :

-U » 'd » Djiröv ? (Où est Djiröv).

-2efk » àpe ». (Avec père).

Stefan ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient, d'autant moins quand ils se mirent à faire des phrases bien plus longues et rapides. Il s'avança donc dans le petit camp, son loup toujours dans ses bras, et, plutôt que rester planter au milieu comme un poteau, indécis dans ses actes, il s'assit à côté du vieillard. Il lui faisait toujours peur avec son œil manquant, caché par un bout d'étoffes négligemment noué autour de sa tête, mais sa façon précise de tailler le bois l'impressionnait.

-Khonyk, dit-il soudain de sa voix rocailleuse sans changer d'action ou même regarder Stefan. Ce dernier comprit qu'il venait de lui dire son nom. Comme précédemment, ce fut comme un signal pour le reste de la petite troupe.

Deux Variags vinrent se planter devant lui et il fut surpris de leur ressemblance. Il était rare de croiser des jumeaux aussi peu dissemblables.

-Yisu, fit le premier dont les cheveux bruns étaient plus longs que ceux de son frère et attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui allongeait son visage et lui donnait un regard d'aigle.

-Yusu, dit le deuxième et ses yeux verts étaient plus sombres et posés que son double. Yisu se tourna soudain vers le dernier membre de leur groupe qui se tenait en retrait dans une attitude réservée et le tira vers Stefan tout en disant :

-Dörtavn.

Stefan hocha la tête et son regard tomba sur le bandage taché de sang qui enserrait la main gauche du jeune Variag. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ?

Yusu sembla le comprendre et tendit un doigt accusateur sur le petit loup qui les regardait d'un air curieux. Stefan devina sans mal que c'était l'un des adultes qui avait fait ça. Il eut un frisson de peur. Dörtavn avait presque eu la main arrachée. Était ce là leur quotidien ?

-Déç' ùalkd oà5 ? (Que fait-il ici ?)

La voix sombre et dure fit sursauter Stefan qui fut sur ses pieds sans s'en rendre compte. Djiröv était de retour et son regard n'était guère amical. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux devant les deux billes d'onyx qui le fixaient avec sévérité. Cet homme lui faisait peur et il se sentait comme honteux devant lui, comme pris en faute. Il avait bien compris que Djiröv avait vécu beaucoup de choses, et pas toutes reluisantes, alors que lui n'était qu'un adolescent qui pensait avoir tout vécu, sans savoir qu'il n'avait encore rien vu de la vie.

La pensée le traversa à nouveau : que faisait-il ici ? Il ne se faisait guère d'espoir. S'il ne pouvait pas vite repartir dans son propre monde, il allait se faire tuer.

Stefan se sentit soudain tiré par le bras et se retrouva emmené devant Doghaan par la poigne puissante de Djiröv. Le chef Variag dit quelque chose à son cadet en le montrant. Doghaan acquiesça avec un air sombre. Ce que lui avait dit son frère ne lui plaisait pas.

- Y :is mp$, Stéfaan.

Encore ? Il allait finir par croire que c'était l'ordre le plus couramment donné dans ce camp. Il suivit le jeune Variag jusqu'à l'enclos des chevaux et finit par se retrouver devant la même jument pommelée qu'on lui avait proposé à la sortie de la forêt. Doghaan lui fit signe de monter. Stefan remarqua qu'on lui avait au moins trouvé une selle, sans étriers toutefois. Il grimaça et secoua la tête. Non. Il ne monterait pas sur cet animal. Il avait encore des courbatures de sa précédente chevauchée.

-7 »dba (Monte), insista Doghaan en réitérant son geste mais Stefan recula, buté dans sa négation. Le Variag soupira puis lui prit le bras et le tourna face au camp. Le jeune homme put alors voir que ce dernier était presque démonté dans sa totalité. Les Variags partaient et ils allaient bon train dans cette tâche. Et, s'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans ce monde dangereux, il allait devoir les suivre. Il se tourna vers Doghaan avec un air affolé.

-Je n'ai jamais monté à cheval ! Et ces bêtes me font peur depuis que je me suis pris un coup de sabots étant petit. Non. Non. Je ne peux pas monter dessus !

Doghaan cligna des yeux devant sa tirade, ne devant strictement rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui disait. Stefan se prit la tête dans la main. Il avait honte d'y penser mais il avait vraiment envie de pleurer maintenant. Nédj se mit à couiner et lui lécha le visage. Il sera plus fortement l'animal contre lui. Sa chaleur lui faisait du bien.

-I »ah (Viens), lui dit doucement Doghaan en le tirant vers la jument. Il lui caressa l'encolure et lâcha à l'attention de Stefan :

-Tuùna.

Ce devait être le nom de l'animal. Doghaan se mit alors à parler à la jument qui le regardait en bougeant ses oreilles. Puis, à la grande surprise de Stefan, Tuùna inclina gracieusement ses pattes avant et se coucha au sol.

-7 »dba, lui redit Doghaan en le poussant vers la jument qui ne bougeait pas de sa position. Stefan prit une grande inspiration et osa poser la main sur la crinière qui s'avéra bien plus douce qu'il ne le pensait. Tuùna frémit au contact mais ne fit pas mine de se relever. Stefan passa alors sa jambe par-dessus le dos de l'animal et s'assit, le dos tendu et le visage crispé. Doghaan lui fit signe que tout allait bien puis il ordonna à la jument de se relever. Poussant un gémissement apeuré, Stefan serra les jambes et s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux crins tant que dura le mouvement.

-Th »ç* (Calme), répétait Doghaan avant de prendre deux morceaux de corde avec lesquels il fit comme des étriers. Il sourit en entendant le soupir de soulagement que cela tira à Stefan puis lui tendit les rênes en se murmurant à lui-même quelque chose sur un ton taquin où le jeune terrien crut discerner le mot Balchoth. Sa mémoire se mit en marche et lui rappela que ce peuple, allié et voisin du Khand, ne savait pas monter à cheval. Pour les Variags, il devina sans mal que cela était un sujet de plaisanterie et de moquerie.

Doghaan sauta sur son propre cheval, une magnifique bête noire plus petite que celle de Djiröv, et fit signe à Stefan de le suivre. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air bête. Comment devait-il procéder ? Se rappelant les films de Western qu'il avait vu, il talonna, trop violemment, les flancs du cheval qui partit au galop sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Un hurlement lui échappa.

-Stéfaan !, entendit-il Doghaan hurler derrière lui, à la fois surpris et retenant un gloussement d'amusement, mais il ne put lui répondre que par des cris désordonnés. Tuùna galopa ainsi sur toute la largeur du camp, sous les yeux médusés ou moqueurs des Variags, et ne s'arrêta que quand un étalon noir lui coupa la route.

-Qàçég dié_, d5qùf ?! (Que fais-tu, gamin ?!)

Stefan grimaça. C'était évidemment Djiröv qui se tenait devant lui, droit et altier sur sa grande bête. On lisait clairement sur son visage la colère à son encontre. Stefan baissa piteusement la tête. Il s'était encore ridiculisé devant le fier Variag et devait avoir nettement baissé dans son estime. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà tout en bas. Djiröv eut un sifflement de mépris et accrocha une longue corde à la bride de Tùùna.

-Héça6-è$ ! (Guide-le !), ordonna-t-il à Doghaan en lui fourrant la corde dans les mains. Le jeune Variag eut un sourire contrit à l'égard de Stefan. Il l'ignora. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et au plus vite. Pas faire partie d'une chevauché de Variags !

La voix de Khoïar se fit alors entendre et il dressa la tête. Cette voix avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait sans broncher. Stefan comprit qu'il ordonnait le départ. Il se tendit et frissonna. Sans aucun doute, ils allaient chevaucher à grande allure. Ce n'était pas sa présence qui allait les empêcher de se déplacer à leur vitesse habituelle.

-R »à* ? (Prêt ?), s'enquit Doghaan. Stefan ne comprit que trop bien ce qu'il disait. Un air désespéré lui répondit. Le Variag grimaça de sympathie avant de talonner sa monture qui partit au petit trop, suivie par Tuùna. Puis il passa au galop et Stefan se retrouva à ne penser de toutes ses forces qu'à rester sur sa selle et à ne pas finir par terre.

Le sol défilait bien trop vite à son goût pour cela.

* * *

Tavu regardait son fils expliquer en termes clairs l'étrange apparition du jeune garçon qu'il avait ramené et la façon dont il avait sauvé le bébé Warg. Il avait l'air bien même si elle lisait toujours en lui la peur de perdre un être cher ou sous sa protection. Djiröv était hanté par la mort de Kadhaan et le désastre des Champs de Pelenor n'avait rien arrangé à cela. La femme craignait pour la santé mentale de son fils aîné. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Doghaan ou à un membre de sa patrouille, elle ne savait ce qu'il resterait de Djiröv.

Son regard dériva vers l'enfant qu'il avait ramené. Ou plutôt jeune homme. Il semblait plus âgé que Doghaan qui avait fêté son seizième printemps mais en même temps beaucoup plus fragile et perdu. Tavu se décida pour le terme enfant.

Alors qu'elle allait reporter son attention sur son mari et son fils, elle vit l'étranger frissonner violemment. Se levant de sa chaise, elle vérifia si le Warg ne l'avait pas mordu. On ne savait jamais avec une bête aussi retorse. Mais l'animal ne faisait que mordiller ses vêtements. Qu'arrivait-il donc à l'enfant ? De plus en plus inquiète, elle le vit tanguer dangereusement et ne manqua pas d'aviser ses yeux vitreux.

Il tournait de l'œil.

-Alors cet étranger t'a empêché de tuer le Warg ?, entendit-elle son mari s'enquérir mais elle ne faisait plus attention à eux. Elle se précipita sur l'enfant et le retint par les épaules.

-Qui a-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-elle en détachant les syllabes. Mais sa voix douce ne sembla pas l'atteindre. L'enfant papillonna les yeux une dernière fois avant de tomber inconscient contre elle. Tavu le serra, l'empêchant de tomber, avant de l'allonger par terre. Son mari et son fils s'étaient figés quand ils avaient vu l'étranger choir dans ses bras. Djiröv fut à ses côtés en un instant et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle tout en vérifiant si l'étranger respirait correctement. Khoïar les fixa quelques secondes avant que sa voix grave ne s'élève au-delà de la tente :

-Doghaan, va demander à ce que l'on monte une tente près des nôtres pour notre invité.

Tavu devina son dernier fils sursauter de l'autre côté de la toile. Il devait penser être passé inaperçu. Un bruit de course se fit entendre, signe qu'il était parti faire sa tâche.

-Djiröv, ordonna-t-elle, Porte-le et emmène-le dans ma tente le temps que la sienne soit montée.

Son aîné acquiesça et obéit sans rien dire. L'étranger faisait encore plus fragile dans ses bras. Alors qu'il allait sortir, un hurlement strident figea les trois Variags. Le bébé Warg s'agitait violemment aux pieds de Djiröv, tentant de mordre ses bottes et de grimper à ses chausses. Le chef de patrouille grogna et le repoussa doucement mais il revint directement à l'attaque. Il allait l'envoyer bouler plus durement quand Khoïar se baissa, ramassa le petit animal et le flanqua sur le torse de l'étranger où il se calma sur le champ.

-Que personne ne fasse du mal à ce Warg, ordonna le chef de clan, le jeune étranger a clairement mérité le droit qu'il vive.

Djiröv s'inclina et sortit avec sa mère. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la tente où cette dernière s'occupait de ses fonctions de guérisseuse et le jeune Variag posa son fardeau sur l'une des couches.

-Il est bien blanc, remarqua-t-il en se redressant. Tavu hocha de la tête avant de le recouvrir d'une large couverture en laine.

-Il a subi un grand choc.

Djiröv haussa un sourcil. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il tourne de l'œil dans la forêt ou après la chevauchée et non lorsqu'il était tranquillement assis. Peut-être avait-il repensé à tous les événements lui étaient arrivés récemment et en avait tiré des conclusions trop dures à avaler ?

-D'où peut-il bien venir ?, se demanda-t-il à voix haute, continuant de le dévisager. Ses cheveux sont vraiment coupés courts et ses vêtements sont étranges. Je n'ai jamais vu un individu comme lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui dit sa mère. Moi-même je n'ai jamais rencontré d'étrangers tels que lui. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un enfant qu'il faut protéger. Va voir ton père et prenez une décision ensemble. Je vais veiller sur lui.

-Entendu, mère.

Djiröv se leva et quitta la tente de soin pour retourner dans celle de commandement. Son père était assis sur son siège, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Son regard s'éclaira quand il vit son fils et il lui fit signe de s'avancer.

-Comment est-il ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur la peau de bête où l'avait précédé l'étranger.

-Mère ne semble pas trop inquiète à son sujet, répondit-il en obtempérant à l'ordre. Elle a dit qu'il avait subi un choc.

-Oui, sûrement, acquiesça Khoïar, compréhensif. Se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, seul et entouré de guerriers féroces doit être fatiguant pour les nerfs.

Khoïar prit une grande inspiration puis se leva et se mit à arpenter la tente. Djiröv faillit lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas forcer sur sa jambe mais se ravisa. Malgré toute sa sagesse, son père n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa faiblesse.

-La Grande Foire se tiendra dans deux jours à Sturlurtsa Khand, reprit le chef de clan en s'arrêtant. Nombreux seront ceux qui se rendront au bout du Pezarsan. _Ils_ devraient être présents. Je les questionnerai à son sujet.

-C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, en convint Djiröv en se détendant. Le cas de l'étranger était pour le moment réglé. Il n'avait plus à s'en occuper. Son père lui sourit avant de venir serrer chaleureusement ses épaules.

-Mon fils, dit-il, je m'interroge. Comment s'est passée la première patrouille de ton frère ?

Djiröv grimaça et tourna la tête sur le côté, refusant de croiser le regard de son père. Khoïar eut un air surpris et sa poigne sur les épaules de son fils se fit plus pressante. Il attendait une réponse. Djiröv soupirant avant de lâcher :

-Je lui ai demandé de garder les chevaux.

Khoïar ferma les yeux un court instant. Le spectre de Kadhaan était encore trop présent pour Djiröv. Le vieux chef posa un regard triste sur son aîné et héritier. Il était presque brisé et les années n'avaient encore rien arrangé. Allait-il porter ce fardeau toute sa vie ? Cela lui fendit le cœur que de son voir son fils aussi accablé et, dans un mouvement vif, il l'enserra dans une étreinte d'ours. Djiröv souffla, surpris et à moitié étouffé, avant de la rendre.

-Ton frère ne risquait rien, dit Khoïar d'une voix apaisante. C'est un bon guerrier et tu lui as appris la prudence.

-Mais…, balbutia le jeune Variag, perdant ses moyens, Kadhaan…il…c'est entièrement de ma faute.

-Non. C'était un accident. Pourquoi te tourmentes-tu ainsi ? Notre vie est dure et la mort peut s'abattre sur n'importe qui. Tu dois le savoir. Même le meilleur des chefs ne peut rien y faire.

Khoïar avait mis toute sa force de persuasion dans ses mots et Djiröv hocha la tête, pour le moment calmé. Mais le chef Variag lisait bien dans ses yeux et sa posture qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son cadet. Pas plus qu'il arrêterait de couver son autre frère. Et les Champs de Pelenor n'avaient en rien aidé son fils à faire la paix avec le passé. Khoïar se souvenait parfaitement de son retour, hagard et tremblant, plus mort que vif, ayant besoin de l'assistance de Kharbyn pour tenir sur son cheval.

Khoïar n'avait jamais eu de raison d'haïr le Gondor avant cela. Mais maintenant, c'était le cas. La cité blanche avait presque tuée son fils et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pas plus qu'au Mordor de qui l'appel à la guerre était venu.

Son peuple ne se soumettrait plus jamais à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Plus tard, lors de leur chevauchée vers Strulurtsa Khand, Djiröv qui patrouillait à l'arrière remonta la colonne de cavaliers jusqu'à atteindre le Gengis de son père. L'énorme étalon noir rebiffa en sentant Khan arriver et il fallut tout le talent des deux Variags pour éviter qu'ils se battent.

-Le printemps bat son plein dit Khoïar avec un sourire, Les étalons deviennent nerveux et vont chercher à rassembler le plus de juments possible. Il faudra penser à bien séparer Gengis et Khan. Je veux qu'ils aient tous deux de beaux petits. Le Khav de ton frère est aussi de bonne lignée mais il est trop doux pour se former un troupeau conséquent. Il faudra penser à lui garder des juments. Nous avons besoin de chevaux comme lui.

-Certes, père, acquiesça Djiröv, mais je ne venais pas te parler de chevaux. Nous nous dirigeons vers Kyzilkum n'est-ce pas ?

-La cité de nos aïeux est sur la route de Strulurtsa Khand, répondit sèchement le chef, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Djiröv savait qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante que la prudence conseillait d'éviter mais il lui fallait connaître le fond de la pensée de son père. C'est pourquoi il insista:

-Nous pourrions seulement passer par Ûbesèsh qui, bien qu'elle soit une cité plus petite que Kyzilkum, se trouvera être moins dangereuse. Et ça nous ferait gagner deux ou trois jours sur notre route vers Strulurtsa Khand. Quand quel but voulez-vous aller à Kyzilkum ?

-Comme tu l'as bien dit, mon fils, Ûbesèsh est une cité bien plus petite que Kyzilkum. Nous y trouverons donc moins de fournitures.

-Père, nous allons à Strulurtsa Khand pour la Grande Foire où toutes les merveilles des pays de l'Est sont rassemblées. Quelles fournitures que nous ne pouvons pas trouver à Ûbesèsh se trouverait à Kyzilkum ?

-Cela suffit, Djiröv !, tonna soudainement Khoïar, le visage déformé par la peine et la colère. Instinctivement, Khan fit un égard et mit son cavalier hors de la portée du chef comme s'il craignait qu'un coup ne vienne. L'éclat de Khoïar avait retentit assez fortement pour que les autres les entendent et un silence de plomb était tombé sur la colonne. Djiröv et Khoïar se dévisageaient sans mot dire, les yeux plissés et la bouche crispé. Voyant cela, Tavu fit avancer Huùka entre les deux étalons noirs et leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

-Cessez cette dispute, dit-elle, vous êtes père et fils. Veuillez parler avec amabilité entre vous.

Djiröv baissa la tête devant la réprimande de sa mère et Khoïar détourna les yeux. La tension redescendit nettement entre les deux Variags et ils remirent leurs chevaux au pas, permettant à la colonne de faire de même. Tavu se remit en retrait mais guère loin, prêtre à intervenir au moindre signe de colère.

-Père, reprit Djiröv d'une voix qu'il voulut apaisante, Kyzilkum est occupée par Ghuran. S'il vous voit, mon oncle vous tuera. Je veux juste éviter cela. Passons par Ûbesèsh. Kyzilkum n'est pas encore prête à être reprise.

Khoïar ne dit rien mais son fils ne put manquer de le voir caresser avec insistance sa jambe droite. Elle devait le faire souffrir. Etait-ce la chevauchée qui avait ravivé la blessure ? Ou les souvenirs qui hantaient son père ? Djiröv était encore jeune quand l'incident était arrivé mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ghuran, le propre frère de Khoïar, avait délibérément affolé le cheval de son père qui s'était cabré et avait chuté, emportant son cavalier sous lui. S'en était suivi une jambe cassée, tordue dans un sens anormal, qu'on n'avait pas su remettre droite. Après cela, Ghuran avait poussé l'irrespect à déclarer son frère inapte pour être à la tête de Kyzilkum et avait lancé une guerre de succession qu'il avait fini par remporter, chassant Khoïar et ses familiers. Ainsi Kyzilkum était-elle tombée entre ses mains.

Son père dû suivre le même cheminement de pensée puisqu'il se tassa sur sa selle et eut un regard de profonde tristesse. Puis il tourna brutalement les rênes vers l'est et déclara en remettant Gengis au galop :

-Nous passerons par Ûbesèsh.

Djiröv ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement que sa mère aperçut. Tavu avança Huùka jusqu'à la hauteur de Khan et elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu as bien fait, Djiröv, dit-elle, Tu sais comment ton père devient dès qu'on s'approche de Kyzilkum. Il semble oublier toute prudence et ton rôle de conseiller est de la lui rappeler.

-N'était-ce pas lui manquer de respect ? N'ai-je pas outrepassé mes prérogatives à me dresser ainsi contre son autorité.

Le visage de Tavu devint grave et Djiröv comprit avec dit une bêtise de grande envergure. Sa mère, la plus sage d'entre tous, le regarda droit dans les yeux et assena avec force :

-Non point. Car ton père n'est pas un tyran. Il se doit d'écouter l'avis de ses conseillers et n'a pas le droit de les forcer au silence. Tu as le droit de parler et de t'élever contre ses décisions. C'est en te pensant en tort que tu manques de respect à Khoïar qui est ton chef et ton père.

Djiröv rompit le contact visuel tant le regard de sa mère était profond. Il inclina le torse et dit :

-Excusez-moi, mère. J'ai oublié vos enseignements et ceux de mon père. Je ne referais pas une telle erreur.

-Bien, lui répondit-elle et son visage devint plus doux, Si tu reconnais ton erreur et la garde à l'esprit, tu mets un pas de plus en avant vers ton futur de chef.

Puis elle talonna Huùka qui s'élança rejoindre Gengis. Djiröv tourna bride et repartit vers la fin de la colonne. En passant près de Khav, Doghaan lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Djiröv s'en amusa : ainsi son petit-frère était fier de ses actions ? Tant mieux. S'il lui arrivait malheur, ce serait à Doghaan d'endosser le rôle d'héritier ou de chef. Il se devait d'être tout aussi préparé que lui.

Le regard de l'étranger le fit cependant ralentir Khan et il se mit à la hauteur de Tuùna. Quel était cet étrange regard ? Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, échappant à son examen, et il dû faire le tour de la jument.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela ?, demanda-t-il, se posant plus la question à lui-même, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Qu'as-tu compris à la situation pour me regarder avec tant de pitié et de compassion ?

Un regard d'incompréhension lui fut retourné. Djiröv devina qu'il portait autant sur ses paroles que sur ses actes étranges. Doghaan intervint alors :

-Mon frère, laisse-le. Comme tu le dis, il n'a pas compris. Il ne peut pas savoir que tu es le conseiller de père et, s'il a deviné ce dernier point, il ne doit voir qu'une querelle entre père et fils. C'est cela qui lui donne ce regard.

La voix de Doghaan ressemblait tant à celle de leur mère que Djiröv le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Son petit-frère avait bien grandi, tant en corps qu'en esprit. La prochaine fois qu'ils iraient en patrouille, il le laisserait peut-être participer. Mais cela n'allait pas arriver de suite car il lui avait ordonné d'être le gardien de l'étranger jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Strulurtsa Khand.

-Tes paroles sont sages, petit-frère, et sache que je reconnais comme telles.

Doghaan sembla se gonfler de fierté et adressa un regard pétillant à Djiröv. Comme si le fait qu'il le complimente était le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Etait-il si dur avec lui ?

Djiröv s'en retournait vers son groupe quand il se retourna et dit :

-Doghaan, si je t'ai donné la garde de l'étranger, c'est que je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour cette mission. Accomplis-la avec honneur. Ne te sens pas rabaissé par elle. Je suis fier de tes derniers agissements. Si rien ne contrarie cette nouvelle appréciation de tes capacités, lorsque je t'emmènerais pour une patrouille, tu seras à ma gauche tout comme Kharbyn est à ma droite.

Le visage de Doghaan s'illumina comme jamais et il s'inclina respectueusement devant son frère :

-J'en serais extrêmement honoré, mon frère. Tu peux compter sur ma diligence.

Djiröv hocha la tête et s'en retourna enfin vers Kharbyn et les autres. Son second le salua d'un mouvement du buste et un petit sourire.

-Qui a-t-il ?, demanda Djiröv, légèrement agacé par cet air qu'il avait. Kharbyn fit un geste de paix et dit :

-C'est la première vraie conversation que tu as avec Doghaan depuis notre retour, il y a dix ans. Tu t'étais éloigné de lui lors de ses jeunes années et, depuis qu'il est un guerrier, tu es le plus dur des maîtres. Je suis heureux de voir que tu te rapproches enfin de ton frère.

Djiröv eut une moue que Kharbyn réussit difficilement à traduire. Son meilleur ami était à la fois vexé et heureux de ses propos. Le Variag blond en éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Djiröv et ceux étonnés des trois plus jeunes membres de leur groupe. Un roulement de sabots l'arrêta pourtant.

Khonyk ne prit pas la peine de ralentir Jaùk. Il le fit contourner Khan et lança à son chef avant de repartir par là dont il venait, l'épée tirée :

-Djiröv ! Des pillards se rapprochent vers nous !

Le Variag écarquilla les yeux puis talonna Khan derrière Khonyk, tira lui aussi son cimeterre dont l'acier brilla sous le soleil. Yusu et Yisu prirent leurs cors et sonnèrent l'alerte avant de se précipiter derrière leur chef, précédés par Dortävn et Kharbyn.

A l'avant de la colonne, Khoïar se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Qui osait les attaquer ? Leurs étendards étaient pourtant levés. Comprenant son trouble, Tavu lui dit :

-Un ennemi acculé, sans foyer et sans richesse, est pire qu'un Warg affamé. Ils ne lâcheront pas prise maintenant qu'ils ont osé attaquer.

-Alors nous allons les renvoyer chez eux la queue entre les pattes ou les laisser aux charognards !, cria férocement Khoïar avant d'élever la voix pour que l'ensemble de la colonne l'entente : Je veux que l'aile Aigle contourne l'ennemi par l'est et l'aile Loup par l'ouest. Prenait-les à revers ! Que l'aile Ours suive mon étendard pour aller en appui de l'aile Lion dirigé par Djiröv.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme et lui dit :

-Tavu, prend le commandement de l'aile Cheval. Continuez votre route vers Ûbesèsh. Protège les femmes et les enfants.

Tavu acquiesça. Khoïar fit sonner son cor et il chanta les musiques de l'attaque. Alors, dans un roulement de tonnerre, les Variags bondirent en avant, droit sur l'ennemi.

* * *

Reviews?

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 3, je devrais le poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Il ne se penchera malheureusement pas sur le combat des Variags sur les pillards mais portera sur trois autres personnages issus d'autres peuples de l'Est.

Ah! J'espère que vous avez noté la référence à Gengis Khan avec les noms des chevaux de Djiröv et Khoïar.^^


	4. Chapitre 3: Un Arbre Blanc en Orient

Ah, je l'avais promis, voici un chapitre plus long que le précédent. Une page de plus, environ.

On quitte Stefan et les Variags dans ce chapitre. Voici d'autres personnages appartenant à d'autres peuples. Ah. Je me suis amusée à décrire la géographie du Khand. Et pour qu'on me comprenne, je me suis aussi amusée à faire une carte...que je n'arrive pas à mettre. Si quelqu'un a une idée...

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un Arbre Blanc en Orient_

Kàjkà huma l'air vicié avant de gronder doucement. Le sol était recouvert de corps, la terre rougie par le sang, le ciel noir de corbeaux virevoltant. La guenon n'aimait pas cet endroit. Avec un dernier sifflement, elle repartit en arrière, courant à grandes enjambées, flèche brune et blanche filant dans le désert éclairée par l'aube naissante. L'animal n'était pas sans but. Après un dernier virage, Kàjkà arriva près d'un petit camp délimité par des pieux hérissés. La guenon n'hésita pas une seconde à s'y engager pour finalement s'arrêter près d'un grand homme sombre assis et immobile.

Kitka la prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur ses épaules. Il reconnaissait les signes. Kàjkà était agitée par l'odeur du sang. Il se leva sans bruit malgré sa grande carrure et alla s'agenouiller devant une forme roulée en boule près du feu. Des mèches rousses sortaient de sous les couvertures. L'homme eut un sourire presque invisible.

Il secoua la forme prostrée et finit par en recueillir des grognements étouffés par l'étoffe. La tête rousse daigna enfin sortir et des yeux d'un brun si clair qu'il en paraissait doré se posèrent sur lui.

-Quoi ?, marmonna Ulwa, encore à moitié endormie. L'homme noir indiquant du doigt sa guenon qui sifflait toujours avec hargne sur son épaule. La femme s'assit et s'adressa à l'animal :

-Que se passe-t-il, Kàjkà ?

La guenon se mit à gronder en agitant ses longs bras comme si elle tapait quelqu'un. La femme ne put manquer de comprendre la signification de ces signes. N'avait-elle ordonné qu'on protège leur camp ? Le coin était propice à des attaques.

Ulwa se redressa complétement et se mit à rouler sa couche. L'homme comprit qu'ils levaient le camp et entreprit d'éteindre le feu avant de ramasser ses maigres effets. De toute façon, ils voyageaient léger.

-Allons voir, dit la jeune femme. Kikta acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, Kàjkà les précédant pour leur montrer la route. Ils allèrent bien plus lentement que la guenon à l'allée car la femme était une Balchoth et ce peuple féroce ne savait pas monter à cheval. Ils n'en avaient donc pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la scène du carnage, Ulwa pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un filet. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux. On devinait sans peine que les pauvres hommes couchés par terre, les yeux ouverts vers le ciel sans plus rien voir, n'avaient été que de pauvres voyageurs, errant sans maison en ces temps d'indécision, et surpris par quelques pillards.

-Trouve-moi un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé, Kitka, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui obtempéra dans l'instant. Elle-même se mit à chercher, laissant le soin de monter la garde à Kàjkà. Mais ce qu'elle trouva fut loin de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Kitka !

Aussitôt il fut à ses côtés, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle lui montra l'étendard couché par terre et demanda :

-Tu l'as déjà vu, toi, ce symbole, n'est-ce pas ?

Kitka hocha lentement la tête. Son visage n'avait pas changé mais elle savait lire sous son masque et avait vu sa colère devant le symbole. Alors c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait.

L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.

-Pourquoi un tel étendard si loin à l'est ?, se demanda-t-elle en regardant aux alentours comme si les lieux pouvaient lui donner une réponse. Nous sommes éloignés de la frontière avec l'Harondor. Et ces gens sont loin d'être des guerriers ou des marchands d'esclaves.

Kitka grogna quelque chose. Ulwa le regarda et comprit qu'il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle. C'était juste la mention des marchands d'esclaves qui avait allumé un brasier brûlant dans ses yeux, rendant leur bleu presque aussi noir que l'onyx. Elle lui tapota le bras et lui dit :

-Les marchands d'esclaves devraient se tenir loin de nous s'ils veulent garder leurs têtes sur leurs épaules.

Il lui sourit, de cette façon qu'il avait de sourire sans avoir l'air tellement il en était faible. Ulwa reporta son attention sur les cadavres. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si les Gondoriens attaquaient une caravane de simples gens aussi loin dans le Proche Harad, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les Orientaux.

Car c'étaient là les signes d'une guerre d'invasion.

Elle se releva et posa un regard résolu vers l'est où se découpaient les sombres silhouettes de l'Ephel Dùath, les montagnes bordant le Mordor. Leur voyage allait être long. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas savoir monter à cheval ou à dos de dromadaire.

-Viens, dit-elle à Kitka, il faut rapporter ces faits à Kinn-lai. Il saura comment traiter cette information. En tout cas, bien mieux que nous.

Le géant hocha la tête et les trois compagnons se remirent en route après avoir enterré sommairement les corps. Ulwa plia l'étendard du Gondor et le mit dans ses fontes. Kinn-lai ne serait convaincu de la chose que s'il le voyait de ses propres yeux.

Ils marchèrent longuement, ne s'arrêtant que pour le minimum de repos. Bientôt le sable du désert de Lostladen commença à laisser place à l'herbe rase du Khand et leur marche se fit plus prudente. Il était bien moins facile de camoufler ses traces de pas sur de la terre. Heureusement, les sens de Kàjkà étaient des plus développés et leur permettaient d'entendre l'avancée de n'importe quel danger.

Sur ces terres, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ils croisèrent une petite troupe d'Orcs alors qu'ils longeaient les Monts de l'Ombre et tombèrent sur un lion affamé. N'ayant aucune raison de combattre les premiers, ils les contournèrent et ils donnèrent un morceau de viande au second qui se désintéressa d'eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils voyaient à l'horizon se finir les pics de l'Ephel Dùath, Kàjkà s'agita sur l'épaule de Kitka, pointant un doigt vers l'ouest. Ulwa leva la main et ils s'arrêtèrent. La Balchoth se pencha vers le sol et mit ses sens en alerte. Elle n'entendait aucun roulement de tambour et ne sentait aucun frissonnement dans la terre. Ce n'était pas des cavaliers qui approchaient vers eux. Mais, sur les terres du Khand, Variags et pillards se déplaçaient à cheval. Alors qu'avait senti Kàjkà ?

-Serait-ce des voyageurs comme nous ?, se demanda Ulwa. Toutefois, cela lui semblait bizarre. Les Balchoth et les Gens-des-Chariots ne venaient sur les terres du Khand que pour le commerce. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être des Haradrims puisqu'ils n'avaient vu aucune trace alors qu'ils venaient du sud. Alors il ne restait qu'une solution à ce problème : une guerre. Mais, là encore, elle était troublée. Kinn-lai était le meilleur informateur qu'elle connaisse et si une guerre était sur le point d'éclater, il l'aurait su et l'aurait prévenue.

Reposant un regard sur Kàjkà, Ulwa s'aperçut que la guenon était calme. Les mystérieux voyageurs n'étaient donc pas belliqueux. La jeune femme se redressa et dit :

-Alors enquêter. Kinn-lai n'apprécierait pas qu'on passe notre chemin sans le faire.

Kitka acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Les voyageurs ne semblaient pas les avoir vu venir et Ulwa en profitant pour les détailler. Ils avaient tous le profil de pauvres hères obligés de s'échiner sur la terre. Leurs visages étaient hagards et couverts de suie, leurs membres noueux et maigres, leurs cheveux sales et emmêlés. Ils étaient en train de prélever de l'eau dans une petite mare qui s'était formée à cet endroit lors d'un débordement du Chelkar.

Ulwa sortit de sa cachette et se mit bien en vue. Tout de suite, les étrangers s'affolèrent et tirèrent lances et épées. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des guerriers accomplis mais savaient s'en servir sans aucun doute. Ulwa leva les mains en avant en un signe de paix.

-Je suis Ulwa des Balchoth, dit-elle d'une voix sans animosité. Je voyage vers les forêts de l'est, après le territoire des Gens-des-Chariots. Avec moi marche l'Haradrim Kikta et sa guenon Kàjkà. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Seulement savoir qui vous êtes.

-Nous sommes le peuple de Nurn qui vit sur les rivages de la mer de Nùrnen, lui apprit l'un des hommes, le chef semblait-il malgré sa jeunesse. Nous sommes loin de nos demeures car nous manquons d'eau et ce liquide est vital à tous les Hommes.

-Il est vrai, acquiesça Ulwa. Mais ces terres sont celles des Variags du Khand. S'ils vous trouvent, ils pourraient croire à une invasion.

-Nous prenons le risque.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les autres Nurniens se dépêchaient de remplir le reste de leurs gourdes. Elles étaient grandes et bien faites, ce qui montrait une longue préparation de la part du peuple de Nurn. Ils devaient vraiment être dans une situation critique.

Ulwa et Kikta furent invités au repas après avoir proposé de partager leur dernière proie. Les gens de Nurn riaient et chantaient tandis que la viande cuisait et Ulwa devina qu'ils n'en avaient pas souvent droit. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé plus avant et lui demanda :

-Je m'interroge : qui êtes-vous donc ? Mon maître fut Kinn-lai et il est connu comme l'un des plus sages de l'Est mais il ne m'a jamais entretenu sur vous.

-Je ne connais pas votre Kinn-lai, Ulwa des Balchoth, lui fut-il répondu, et je n'en suis pas surpris. Le peuple de Nurn n'est libre que depuis peu de temps. Nous étions les esclaves du Mordor et son emprise ne nous a lâchés qu'il y a dix ans.

Ulwa en fut surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce peuple, même de la bouche des Orcs. Les paroles de l'homme continuèrent de la surprendre :

-Mais nous craignons de subir à nouveau le joug d'une grande puissance. Il y a deux lunes déjà, un ambassadeur du grand pays s'étendant à l'ouest, le Gondor a-t-il dit, est venu à nous. Leur roi voudrait passer un traité avec nous, semblerait-il. Mais les miens sont méfiants et l'ont chassé. Je n'ai que des paroles rapportées de cet échange. Je crains maintenant que le Gondor nous asservisse et que nous ayons laissé passer notre chance de négocier notre liberté.

-Quel est votre nom, mon ami ?, s'enquit alors Ulwa. Car il faut que je vous mène devant Kinn-lai qui saura vous répondre bien mieux que moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il sait où trouver de plus sages que lui.

-Je suis Nolfarth et mon peuple m'a reconnu comme son chef. Je vous suivrais, Ulwa des Balchoth, car j'ai grand besoin du conseil de ce sage que vous vantez et que vous appelez maître.

Ainsi en fut-il décidé et, quand l'aube perça les nuages, le peuple de Nurn répartit vers l'ouest, à l'intérieur du Mordor, tandis que Nolfarth prit la route de l'est en compagnie d'Ulwa et de Kitka.

* * *

Sachant que les villes allaient se faire rares une fois passée la fin du fleuve Chelkar, Ulwa pris le parti de prendre quelques jours pour redescendre un peu vers le nord-ouest, rejoignant par-là la grande ville de Kyzilkum.

La vieille de rentrer dans la cité, Ulwa s'approcha de Nolfarth et le mit en garde :

-Mon ami, faites attention à vos propos et vos actions dans Kyzilkum. Cela fait déjà une bonne quinzaine d'année qu'un usurpateur, Ghuran, règne sur cette ville. Kinn-lai ne l'aime pas et soutient plutôt le légitime, Khoïar, même s'il ne peut pas agir pour le remettre sur son trône. Et comme tout usurpateur, Ghuran appuie son pouvoir sur la terreur.

Nolfarth acquiesça en silence. Il saurait se tenir. N'avait-il pas vécu dans la plus totale soumission sous le joug du Mordor ? Mais il trouvait le discours d'Ulwa manquant de précision et il lui fit remarquer :

-Une question me taraude : qui est donc ce Kinn-lai ? Vous le dites sage et connu mais il ne peut agir pour régler cette situation.

-N'est pas forcément sage celui qui agit, rétorqua Ulwa, s'attirant un regard amusé de Kitka. Combien de fois Kinn-lai lui avait-il dit la même phrase pour répondre à la même question ? Elle fusilla des yeux l'Haradrim noir avant de reprendre son explication :

-Kinn-lai ne peut agir dans la lumière mais il n'est pas immobile dans l'ombre ! Ambassadeur et diplomate, voilà ce qu'il est. Il a des siècles d'existence derrière lui et autant d'expérience.

-Voulez-vous donc dire qu'il soit l'un des Elfes ?, s'enquit Nolfarth, butant sur le derrière mot. Les Elfes n'avaient jamais été présentés sous de bons termes en Mordor. Le peuple de Nurn ne connaissait ce peuple immortel que par les ragots, haineux et moqueurs, qu'il entendait des Orcs.

-Un Elfe en effet, lui répondit Ulwa, mais pas l'un de ceux qui ont fait la guerre au Mordor et qui vivent à l'ouest ou au nord. C'est un Avari et son peuple réside très loin à l'est, là où même nous, Orientaux, ne nous rendons pas. Voilà pourquoi Kinn-lai ne peut agir trop violemment : il est l'ambassadeur de son peuple et les Avari ne souhaitent pas la guerre. Ils la fuient et l'évitent comme la peste. C'est la seule raison qui a poussé Kinn-lai, il y a longtemps, à sortir de sa forêt.

Ils se turent ensuite, les yeux plongés dans le feu. Kitka se leva et sa guenon mima pour lui, disant qu'ils prenaient le premier tour de garde. Ulwa acquiesça en silence avant de signifier qu'elle prendrait le second et de s'enrouler dans sa couverture, complétement cachée par cette dernière. Il n'y avait que quelques mèches rousses qui en sortaient. Nolfarth sourit légèrement avant de se coucher lui-même. Mais comme il était loin de sa demeure et son peuple et sensible au moindre bruit, il ne put s'endormir que dans la moitié du tour de garde d'Ulwa. Les deux autres furent assez compréhensifs pour ne pas le réveiller par la suite.

* * *

Nolfarth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et un peu effrayés. Kyzilkum était immense, bombée, et bruyante. Le Nurnien était resté sans voix devant les portes monumentales, en marbre blanc, haute d'une dizaine de mètres, et décorées de bas-reliefs en or et en argent. Elles étaient flanquées de murailles à peine plus basses et toutes aussi décorées. La seule comparaison qu'il avait était les Portes Noires du Mordor qu'il avait entraperçu une fois quand il était enfant. Mais Kyzilkum était aussi belle que le Mordor était effrayant.

Toutefois, une fois à l'intérieur, Nolfarth avait vite déchanté. Il n'était pas habitué au bruit et au monde et il se sentit vite oppressé. Il y avait des gens de partout, et tout autant d'animaux, et pas seulement des Variags avec leurs chevaux. Le Nurnien vit des Haradrims à la peau basanée et même leurs cousins de l'Extrême Harad tout aussi noirs et grands que l'était Kitka. Il y avait des Balchoth et des Gens-des-Chariots, reconnaissables à leurs mises. Il vit aussi des coureurs des sables, ces marchands d'esclaves qui parcouraient le Harad en quête de nouvelles proies. Il s'était figé à leur vue, guère rassuré, comme tout ancien esclave le ferait et il avait eu la surprise de voir Kitka en faire de même. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'immense Haradrim avait été dans cette condition.

Kyzilkum était un vrai point de convergence ethnique.

-La Grande Foire annuelle est sur le point de se tenir à Sturlursta Khand, lui apprit Ulwa en voyant son air effaré, Cela attire du monde. Et Kyzilkum est une escale connue.

La Balchoth avançait dans la foule comme si elle était une reine. Fière et sans hésitation. En voyant la façon dont elle semblait glisser dans la masse de gens, Nolfarth rectifia son jugement. Elle ne se prenait pas pour une reine, n'attirant en aucun cas l'attention sur elle, du moins consciemment. C'était juste sa façon d'être qu'elle ne cachait en aucune façon. Le Nurnien n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi sûre d'elle. Ni un homme d'ailleurs. Sûrement le fait de vivre en esclave, entouré d'esclaves, dans un carcan de générations d'esclaves…

Ne voulant pas ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs- et trouvant que le mot esclave revenait vraiment trop dans ses pensées alors qu'il était _libre_- le Nurnien reporta son attention sur les paroles d'Ulwa. Après tout, elle lui faisait l'exposé de la situation géopolitique du Khand.

-Kyzilkum n'est pas la plus grande ville du Khand, disait-elle justement, accaparant son esprit encore plus facilement tant cela l'étonna, Sturlursta Khand est deux, voire trois, fois plus grande. Voyez-la comme la capitale du pays. Et pourtant elle est à l'extrême-limite de la frontière avec le Harad. Mais elle a tout pour elle : elle se situe sur le Pezarsan, alors que Kizilkum est à un jour du Chelkar, elle est plutôt éloignée du Mordor et de son influence et elle se trouve dans une zone relativement fertile. De plus, elle n'est pas perdue : sa situation frontalière la met en contact avec le Harad et les routes de caravane venant de l'Extrême-Harad, passant par le Siakan, l'Arysis et le Lurmzakûm, convergent vers elle. Et enfin, c'est là que se déroule la Grande Foire.

Nolfarth acquiesça mais il n'avait pas véritablement tout compris. Le peuple de Nurn n'avait pas de grandes notions de géographie et certains des noms utilisés par Ulwa lui étaient inconnus. Voyant son trouble, bien plus attentif qu'il n'y paraissait, Kitka sortit une carte de ses fontes et la tendit au Nurnien qui la prit après un instant d'hésitation. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit en…Non. Elle ne l'était pas.

-Je ne sais pas lire le Langage Commun, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle tenu, les joues légèrement rouges de honte. Ulwa s'arrêta si soudainement qu'il lui rentra dedans et fit tomber la carte. Kitka la ramassa avant de traîner les deux plus jeunes dans une ruelle moins bombée.

-Que voulez-vous dire, mon ami, par ne pas savoir lire ?, s'enquit Ulwa d'une voix presque aigüe de surprise, et même de colère semblait-il. Nolfarth détourna les yeux et marmonna, légèrement agacé :

-Vous avez mal compris, Ulwa des Balchoth. Je n'ai pas dit ne pas savoir lire mais juste de pas lire le Langage Commun.

-Toutefois, cela reste intriguant, dit Ulwa, Même les Occidentaux connaissent le Langage Commun.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malgré l'isolement du peuple de Nurn, Nolfarth savait très bien le mépris violent que les Orientaux avaient pour leurs voisins, et ennemis, de l'Ouest. Et sa façon de le comparer à eux…Elle le plaçait encore en dessous.

-Je sais parler le Langage Commun, siffla-t-il, ne pouvant plus cacher sa hargne, Mais voyez-vous, la langue de mon peuple est plutôt le Parler Noir. Croyez-vous donc que les ordres écrits du Mordor l'était dans une autre langue ?

Ulwa écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser. C'était à elle d'avoir honte maintenant. La réprimande qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Kitka confirmait cela. Si son éclat arrivait aux oreilles de Kinn-lai, elle en entendrait parler encore longtemps.

La jeune femme s'inclina alors, avec un respect sincère, et dit :

-Voyez m'accorder mon pardon, ami de la mer de Nùrnen. Mes paroles ont outrepassé la décence. Je comprendrais si vous voulez demander réparation pour cette atteinte à votre honneur.

Nolfarth haussa un sourcil à cette mention. De quoi parlait la Balchoth ? Malheureusement, Kitka, en muet qu'il était, ne put lui fournir de réponse mais Kàjkà mina des coups s'abattant sur un ennemi, une fois d'un côté, une fois de l'autre.

Par réparation, Ulwa voulait-elle parler d'un duel ?

Nolfarth était un bon guerrier, son père ayant eu à cœur de lui enseigner de bonnes bases malgré l'interdit, et il avait été suffisamment insulté pour vouloir défier Ulwa. Mais la jeune femme avait l'air bien plus douée que lui au combat : son peuple était connu pour être de redoutables guerriers et elle avait été l'élève d'un Elfe. Mais, plus que ces raisons, Nolfarth ne voulait pas gâcher l'entente et l'amitié qui régnait entre eux.

-Amie Ulwa, dit-il alors avec un léger sourire, apprenez-moi à lire le Langage Commun et entraînez-moi aux maniements des armes et vous aurez réparé vos torts.

La Balchoth se redressa et fixa sur le Nurnien un regard insondable. Puis son visage se détendit et elle se permit un sourire.

-Vous faites un merveilleux diplomate, Nolfarth, dit-elle. Soit ! Je ferai comme vous l'avez dit. Mais pour l'heure, laissez-moi vous indiquer sur la carte ce que vous n'avez pas compris.

Après l'explication, devenue bien plus compréhensible avec une carte, et un retour dans la foule, Nolfarth demanda :

-Qu'en est-il d'Ammu Khand ? Sur la carte, elle apparaît être aussi important que Kyzilkum et Sturlursta Khand et en cela, je me questionne à son sujet. N'est-elle pas perdue en pleine terre ? Aucun fleuve, aucune route ne mène à elle.

-Ammu Khand, commença Ulwa en prenant un air rêveur, est la plus grande merveille du Khand. C'est leur ville sacrée, celle où est couronné leur empereur, quand il y en a un. Car peu de Variags ont assez de force et de charisme pour rassembler les tribus. Pourquoi sacrée ? Cela s'est perdu. Peut-être quelques divinités y étaient priées mais lesquelles ? Kinn-lai dit que les seuls dieux véritables sont ce que les Elfes de l'Ouest nomment Valar et qu'ils résident très loin à l'Ouest, au-delà même de la mer et que, même au-dessus d'eux, il y a Eru et qu'il serait à l'origine de notre création. Je n'ai pas d'avis tranché sur la question. Sauron ne s'était-il pas présenté comme un roi-dieu ?

-Qu'il soit un dieu ou pas, il est tombé, gronda Nolfarth et la colère se lit sur ses traits, et s'il y a de vrais dieux : où étaient-ils lorsqu'on exploitait mon peuple sans raison ?

-Je me dois de vous exprimer mon désarroi à vous répondre. Je n'ai guère entretenu longtemps Kinn-lai sur ce sujet.

Ils finirent le trajet en parlant de choses plus courantes. La foule se condensa alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination et Kitka dû faire usage de sa prestance naturelle pour qu'on les laisse passer et enfin arriver à l'auberge. Ils prirent une chambre pour trois, autant pour économiser leurs pièces que pour éviter de se retrouver séparer. Ulwa savait les auberges de Kyzilkum aussi sûres que le désert du Harad près d'un camp de marchands d'esclave. Ils durent encore instaurer des tours de garde pour cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ulwa les mena jusqu'à un vieille bâtisse perdue dans un réseau de ruelles toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Nolfarth ne se sentait guère rassuré par l'endroit. Mais, une fois passé les portes du bâtiment, il eut une agréable surprise. La pièce était richement traitée et éclairée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la saleté et la pauvreté qui s'affichait dehors.

-Bienvenue, dit alors un petit homme grassouillet qui se tordait les mains, Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Dame Ulwa des Balchoth, c'est un honneur de vous revoir dans mon humble magasin.

Il finit ses salutations par une révérence appliquée. Le visage sombre, Ulwa s'approcha de lui à grands pas, occasionnant un recul rapide de sa part.

-As-tu déjà oublié notre accord, Vend-de-tout ?, gronda-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Vend-de-tout se tortilla pour échapper à ses yeux et lui dit :

-Mais non, mais non ! Je m'en rappelle parfaitement, Ulwa.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres compagnons et se regard devint méprisant en avisant Nolfarth. Le Nurnien n'avait pas fière allure. Il s'était lavé le visage mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre un bain depuis ce qu'il semblait une éternité. Sa barbe et sa chevelure étaient longues et hirsutes et on ne savait pas quand commençait l'un et quand finissait l'autre. Il allait pieds nus et ses guenilles cachaient à peine sa peau sale et ses os saillants.

-Comment osez-vous amener une telle créature dans ma demeure, Ulwa ?, couina-t-il, le mépris suintant dans chaque partie de son être, Je ne sais ce que vous avez à faire avec ce mendiant, ce traîne sol, cet incapable…mais l'emmener ici ?

Et Vend-de-tout épongea son front luisant de sueur. Nolfarth resta de marbre devant ses insultes. Il avait connu bien pire par le passé et cet homme n'était rien pour lui. Ulwa ricana alors, figeant les deux hommes qui lui jetèrent le même regard surpris et blessé. La jeune femme se pencha vers Vend-de-tout et dit avec un immense sourire :

-Celui que tu viens d'insulter est le chef du peuple vivant sur les rivages de la mer de Nùrnen à l'intérieur des Ephel Dùath.

Vend-de-tout devint subitement blanc comme un linge et, se retournant vers Nolfarth, tenta de rattraper ses torts :

-Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Sire Nolfarth de la mer de Nùrnen. Ici, comme mon nom l'indique, vous trouverez de tout ! Hum…A voir votre mise, vous avez besoin de vêtements, peut-être même d'armes, et je peux vous fournir une bassine et de l'eau chaude- oui chaude !- pour prendre un bain. Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi se trouvant sur ces terres, je le vends !

-Arrête de te vanter, grogna Ulwa, et va nous chercher ce que tu viens de nous promettre. Choisis des vêtements de voyage, sobres et de bonnes qualités. N'oublie pas une cape contre l'humidité. Et n'essaye pas de nous arnaquer !

Vend-de-tout obéit sans mot dire et se dépêcha à rentrer dans une pièce plus au fond. Nolfarth se tourna vers Ulwa et demanda :

-Pourquoi un tel revirement ? De moins que rien, je suis passé à sire.

-Vend-de-tout ne cracherait jamais sur de nouveaux clients. Il ne ment pas en disant tout vendre. Vous trouverez souvent le désir de revenir ici.

Vend-de-tout revint alors dans la pièce et invita Nolfarth à aller prendre son bain avant d'essayer ses nouveaux vêtements. Une fois que cela fut fait et qu'il eut sur lui des étoffes telles qu'il n'en avait jamais vu- et Ulwa lui dit que ce n'était pas de très grande qualité- ils se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie personnelle de Vend-de-tout. Nolfarth y trouva un cimeterre en bon état, à la garde sûre et à l'équilibre parfait. Une arme de maître.

-Où l'avez-vous eu ?, demanda-t-il à Vend-de-tout mais le marchand lui adressa un sourire où perçait quelques dents en or et lui dit :

-Ceci est une information coûtant chère, Sire.

Nolfarth haussa les épaules et rengaina le cimeterre. Qu'importe d'où il venait, il lui convenait. Kikta prit deux couteaux effilés qui lui tirèrent son sourire discret et Ulwa ressortit de la pièce avec une lance de son peuple.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu une aussi bien équilibrée, expliqua-t-elle à Kikta qui la regardait d'un air surpris. Vend-de-tout les fit alors venir au comptoir, se tordant les mains d'un air fébrile, heureux qu'ils aient autant acheté.

-Alors, compta-t-il si vite que Nolfarth ne put suivre ses mains, les vêtements, la cape, le bain, les armes…cela fait quinze pièces d'or et une vingtaine d'argent.

-Je t'ai emmené une nouvelle clientèle, contra Ulwa, refusant de dénouer les cordons de sa bourse. Vend-de-tout se renfrogna.

-Quinze pièces d'or.

-Une clientèle vaut pour toi quelques pièces d'argent ?

-Treize.

-Dix.

-Vous êtes folle ?! Allez, je suis clément, je vous les vends à douze pièces d'or, ni une de plus, ni une de moins.

-Marché conclu !

Ulwa sortit les pièces et les tendit à Vend-de-tout qui les fit vite disparaître en maugréant :

-Toujours aussi dure en affaires.

Ulwa sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de Kitka. Avant de faire de même, Nolfarth parla au marchand une dernière fois :

-Vous vendez vraiment de tout ? Même des esclaves ?

Vend-de-tout fronça des sourcils devant cette phrase. Le Nurnien lui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus menaçant, tant dans sa voix que dans sa posture.

-Les esclaves sont rentables, commença-t-il, s'attirant la pose d'une main sur la garde du cimeterre nouvellement acquis, mais j'ai une dette envers Dame Ulwa et elle m'a interdit cette vente.

-Je vois.

Nolfarth retira la main de son épée et passa le pas de la porte. Dans son dos, Vend-de-tout soupira de soulagement. Le Nurnien rattrapa Ulwa et Kitka qui ne furent pas surpris de son retard. Ulwa abordait même un petit sourire en coin.

-Merci, dit-il sincèrement, mais je ne sais comment vous rembourser.

-J'ai une dette envers vous, lui répondit Ulwa en reprenant sa route, Comptez cette dépense comme un pas pour en venir à bout.

-Entendu.

Les trois compagnons sortirent de Kyzilkum quelques instants après et reprirent leur route vers le nord-est.

* * *

Kinn-lai somnolait sur une branche. Il venait de revenir d'une ambassade avec les Gens-des-Chariots, devenant bien trop belliqueux au goût des Elfes Avari, surtout près des limites de leur domaine, et maintenant il prenait un repos bien mérité. Les Gens-des-Chariots étaient des gens bien retors et rusés. Ils avaient essayé de nombreuses fois de le coincer et il avait fallu à Kinn-lai toute la force de son esprit pour déjouer leurs pièges tout en restant calme et diplomate. Deux jours entiers et une nuit ! Voilà la longueur de leur entretien. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tenir.

Un faucon altier vint alors se poser à ses côtés mais il l'ignora. Il était trop bien installé pour donner plus d'intention à l'animal. Mais le faucon vint picorer le bout de son nez et l'Elfe fut bien forcé de sortir des rêveries elfiques.

-Qui a-t-il, Cuind ?, questionna-t-il. Quitte à être dérangé, autant savoir pourquoi. Une image mentale se forma dans son esprit. Il y vit un géant noir aux yeux d'un bleu profond avec une guenon sur les épaules, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux dorés et un deuxième homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils se dirigeaient vers sa cabane. Kinn-lai sourit. Il connaissait les deux premiers : Kitka et Ulwa étaient ce qu'il pouvait appeler des amis.

L'Elfe rompit le contact avec son faucon et sauta de sa branche pour atterrir d'un mouvement souple sur l'humus de la forêt. Elle était calme, il pouvait le sentir par les filaments invisibles qui remontaient le long de ses doigts plantés dans la terre. Bien. La raison de la venue de Kitka et d'Ulwa n'avait rien à voir avec le domaine des Elfes. Mais Kinn-lai se demandait bien ce qu'ils venaient faire par ici. Ulwa ne venait jamais le voir sans une bonne raison.

-Ingrate enfant, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Dire que je m'en suis occupé pendant trois ans.

Puis il se rappela que trois ans n'étaient vraiment rien pour lui. Juste des poussières dans l'infinité des siècles qui lui étaient dévolus. Mais, pour l'humaine, cela aurait dû représenter bien plus! Ulwa était encore une fois fidèle à elle-même : sauvage, indépendante et libre de tout lien.

L'Avari siffla d'un son mélodieux, attirant à ses côtés un petit cheval blanc sur lequel il se jucha. Il ne fallut qu'une caresse de ses jambes pour que Hwendi se mette au galop. Sur l'arbre, Cuind les vit partir et il décolla à leur suite.

L'allure rapide et souple de son cheval ne tarda pas à l'emmener jusque devant ses trois invités. Ulwa resta sobre en le voyant débouler d'un coup mais il lut comme un certain agacement dans ses yeux. Quant à l'homme qui lui était inconnu, il avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés en le voyant et ils se firent impressionnés. Il ne devait n'avoir encore jamais vu d'Elfe. Riant avec légèreté, l'Avari descendit de Hwendi avant même que le cheval ne soit arrêté et il alla les saluer.

-Bienvenue à vous, mes amis et toi aussi, inconnu, dit-il en étendant les bras dans un geste d'accueil. Il continua sur un ton taquin : Quelle est cette tête, ma chère Ulwa ? Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à monter à cheval ?

Kitka lui rendit son étreinte et, à sa force, Kinn-lai comprit qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Lui-aussi l'était. Il avait une grande amitié pour le géant muet. Ulwa accepta aussi l'étreinte mais elle fut plus rapide et la jeune femme maugréa :

-Vous savez, maître, que je n'aime pas les chevaux.

Kinn-lai rit une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme, regard qui se fit encore plus sombre quand il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se dégagea en marmonnant une malédiction qu'il savait être de mauvaise foi. Kinn-lai se tourna alors vers l'inconnu et lui serra amicalement l'avant-bras.

-Enchanté, dit-il, Je suis Kinn-lai, Elfe Avari venant des lointaines forêts de l'est. Ambassadeur et diplomate de mon peuple.

-Je suis tout aussi enchanté, Maître Kinn-lai. Je suis Nolfarth et je viens des rivages de la mer de Nùrnen dans le demi-cercle de l'Ephel Dùath. Mon peuple m'a nommé son représentant auprès des puissances extérieures.

Kinn-lai hocha la tête, reconnaissant la valeur de son interlocuteur, puis il se retourna vers Ulwa et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il dans le monde pour que ma chère élève daigne venir me voir ?

Ulwa grimaça devant la légère réprimande. Elle devrait penser à venir voir l'Elfe plus souvent. Kinn-lai était quelqu'un d'affectueux et n'aimant guère la solitude. La Balchoth sortit de ses sacoches l'étendard à l'origine de son voyage et le tendit à l'Elfe.

-Regardez, Maître. C'est ceci qui m'a poussé à venir quémander votre avis et votre sagesse.

L'Avari prit l'étoffe dans ses mains fines et la déplia. L'air qu'il afficha confirma les soupçons d'Ulwa. L'Elfe avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et ne pouvait lâcher des yeux l'arbre blanc brodé sur le tissu.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?, s'enquit-il, la voix remplie d'inquiétude. Les prochaines paroles d'Ulwa ne firent rien pour le rassurer :

-Au Proche Harad, à environ dix jours de marche de la frontière avec l'Harondor. Il était abandonné au milieu des cadavres d'une caravane itinérante.

Kinn-lai fronça les sourcils. Les Elfes Avari n'avaient jamais eu affaire aux royaumes des Hommes, des Elfes, des Nains ou des Orcs qui s'étendaient à l'Ouest. Mais ils étaient assez sages pour entretenir des relations aussi amicales que possible avec leurs plus proches voisins et se tenir au courant de leurs affaires politiques et militaires. Kinn-lai n'avait pas entendu parler d'une guerre contre le Gondor depuis l'appel du Mordor, datant déjà de dix ans. Et ce qui lui semblait le plus étrange dans toute cette affaire, c'était que l'attaque portait sur des gens aucunement liés à la dimension militaire.

-Cet arbre, dit soudain Nolfarth, Si je me fie à ce que l'on m'a rapporté, l'ambassadeur du Gondor le portait en tant que symbole de son pays.

Kinn-la se tourna vers lui, le visage plus sombre. Il lui demanda de s'expliquer et Nolfarth lui parla de la venue de l'ambassadeur, de son discours et de ses propositions. Enfin, il osa parler de ses peurs :

-Devons-nous craindre la guerre et l'asservissement ? Mon peuple n'est pas prêt à se battre, soit-il pour sa liberté. Nous n'avons ni armes, ni chevaux, ni même de chefs militaires. Il nous faudrait faire alliance avec les Orcs mais ils se terrent depuis la défaite du Mordor et je ne leur fais pas confiance.

-Si guerre il doit avoir, dit Kinn-lai, vous ne serez pas seuls, Nolfarth. Je m'engage à faire en sorte que les Orientaux fassent front unis face à cette menace. Une défaite de vos peuples et tout l'Est sera en proie à l'anarchie du changement. Mon peuple en subirait de graves conséquences.

-Nous ne leur faisons pas la guerre alors pourquoi attaquer ?, grogna Ulwa, Leur haine est-elle si grande à notre égard ?

-Je m'interroge aussi. Mais cette affaire est trop étrange pour qu'on en tire des conclusions trop rapidement. Il nous faut savoir précisément qu'elles sont les intentions du Gondor.

Ce disant, Kinn-lai replia l'étendard et le mit dans ses propres fontes. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Un fait très important et qui pourrait changer la donne dans cette affaire. Son soupir fut interrompu par la voix de Nolfarth :

-Je peux vous obtenir les intentions du Gondor. Je n'ai qu'à me présenter en ambassadeur de mon peuple pour parler de cette proposition qui nous a été faite.

-S'ils veulent la guerre ou l'asservissement de votre peuple, ils vous tueront, le mit en garde Ulwa et Kitka hocha la tête d'assentiment. Mais Nolfarth ne voulut pas les entendre :

-Ils ont fait la guerre au Mordor. Rien que pour cela, je dois espérer qu'ils soient de meilleures âmes que celles au service de Sauron. Si leurs dires sont vrais, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chance d'offrir à mon peuple la liberté et les terres qui devraient être nôtres !

-Le risque est à prendre, dit Kinn-lai, mettant un point final à la dispute, Et je rejoins Nolfarth sur ce point. Le Gondor est différent du Mordor. Les Elfes vivant à l'Ouest se sont peut-être détachés des Avari il y a des millénaires mais ils restent des Elfes et je fais confiance en leur jugement. Autrefois ils se sont battus aux côtés des étendards de l'Arbre Blanc.

Ulwa grogna mais ne dit rien. La haine que les Gens-des-Chariots et les Balchoth vouaient au Gondor était bien plus profonde que celle des autres peuples. La guerre entre ces deux régions s'était étalée sur de nombreux siècles et avait fait de nombreux malheurs, dans l'un et l'autre des camps.

-Venez, les invita alors Kinn-lai, il se fait tard et le repos vous attend dans ma cabane. Demain, lorsque les rayons de l'aube perceront la nuit, je devrais vous laisser. Je vais me rendre à grande vitesse à Sturlurtsa Khand où _ils_ devraient être. J'ai besoin de leurs conseils.

-Nous vous y rejoindrons, lui dit Ulwa en emboîtant son pas.

* * *

Kinn-lai fit comme il avait dit et dès que l'aube fut là, Hwendi partit au triple galop. Il avait laissé les trois humains dans sa cabane, les invitant à se reposer autant de temps qu'il leur fallait. Son petit cheval allait bon train et il arriva bien vite sur les terres du Khand. Les Variags qui le croisèrent ne virent de lui qu'une flèche blanche et l'éclat doré de ses cheveux et la nouvelle se propagea bien vite dans les plaines.

Kinn-lai était venu dans le Khand.

On lui fit bon accueil partout où il s'arrêtait et on lui demanda nombre de conseils qu'il donna bien volontiers. Mais il partait tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, promettant qu'il serait plus longtemps à l'écoute à la Grande Foire de Sturlurtsa Khand. Infatigable, Hwendi avalait les distances et, si Kinn-lai n'avait pas été si soucieux, son rire aurait résonné là où il passait. Mais il ne riait pas et les Variags devinèrent que quelque chose de mauvais se tramaient et ils n'essayèrent pas de le retarder.

Moins d'un mois après son départ, Kinn-lai stoppa Hwendi en haut d'une colline. Plus bas se dressait fièrement Sturlurtsa Khand, ville aux murailles dorées et aux toits rouges. Les étendards des différents peuples flottaient dans l'air. Aucun ne manquait. Ils étaient déjà tous là. Tapotant l'encolure de Hwendi, Kinn-lai le remit au pas et descendit au trot le chemin menant à la ville.

Les portes monumentales le rendirent une nouvelle fois admiratifs. Elles s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de haut, faites de marbre recouvert d'or et décorée de bas-relief incrustés de matériaux précieux. Il savait aussi qu'elles étaient aussi dures à franchir qu'elles étaient belles.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut happé par la foule innombrable mais, dès qu'on le reconnut, son chemin se plus aisé. Les connaissant, l'Elfe se douta qu'_ils_ seraient dans une auberge calme et retirée du centre de la cité. Il se laissa donc guider par son instinct et se retrouva devant une bâtisse en bois, sûrement la seule dans cette mer de marbre, encerclée d'arbres et d'herbes.

_Le Repos du Cheval_, lu-t-il sur l'enseigne. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal pour passer son séjour. Et avec un peu de chance, il les avait aussi trouvés. Kinn-lai démonta et laissa Hwendi au palefrenier qui venait de débouler. Le jeune garçon resta bouche-bée devant la magnifique bête et son maître mais se reprit quand l'Elfe lui demanda de mener Hwendi à un box et de lui donner de l'avoine après l'avoir pansé. Puis Kinn-lai poussa la porte de l'auberge et rentra dans le bâtiment. L'ambiance chaleureuse et calme lui plut de suite. Le dedans était tout aussi à son goût que le dehors.

-Bienvenue, lui dit une voix féminine, Que puis-je pour vous, Sire ?

-Bonjour et merci de votre accueil, gente Dame, lui répondit Kinn-lai, s'attirant des regards étonnés des clients et un rougissement de l'aubergiste. Les regards se firent encore plus étonnés quand on avisa ses yeux verts et ses cheveux d'or, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étant des couleurs communes dans cette région, et surtout ses oreilles pointues. Kinn-lai entendit les mots « Elfe » et « Kinn-lai » être murmurés.

-Je cherche une chambre pour ma personne et un box pour me cheval. Mon faucon devrait aussi utiliser ce dernier. Mon séjour devrait durer le temps de la Grande Foire.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, Sire. Veuillez me suivre.

L'aubergiste monta à l'étage et le mena jusqu'à une chambre isolée des autres, grande et spacieuse et dont la fenêtre donnait sur la partie boisée de l'arrière-cour de l'auberge. De là, il pouvait même voir le box de Hwendi et appris donc que Cuind était aussi arrivé à bon port.

-Cela vous convient-il ?, s'enquit la femme.

-Parfaitement, lui répondit Kinn-lai, C'est un choix judicieux.

Les joues de l'aubergiste redevinrent rouges l'espace d'un instant puis elle s'inclina et le remercia. Se relevant, elle demanda :

-Vous faut-il autre chose ? Un repas ?

-Cela ne serait pas de refus. Mais avant, j'aurai besoin d'une information : sont-_ils_ ici ?

Elle comprit de qui il voulait parler. Encore plus sages que lui, ils étaient connus et respectés dans l'Est tout entier. A son grand contentement, elle acquiesça et prit congé. Kinn-lai se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle lui avait indiquée et toqua légèrement sur la porte de bois. Une voix profonde, emplie de sagesse, lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Kinn-lai s'inclina devant les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce et dit :

-Je vous salue, Allatar et Pallando. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandaient qui sont ces _ils_ dont parlent Khoïar dans le chapitre d'avant et ici Kinn-lai, voilà la réponse. x)

Et le personnage dont je parlais dans l'entête du chapitre 2, est Kinn-lai. Finalement, il n'apparaît pas au début mais qu'il ne râle pas, on ne parle presque que de lui. Qu'il compte le nombre de fois où Ulwa prononce son nom. x) Nolfarth est plus une surprise. Mais Tolkien parle d'un traité entre le peuple de Nurn et le Gondor donc je devais absolument faire apparaître ce peuple. Et je l'aime beaucoup ce personnage. :)

Si vous voulez savoir l'origine des noms: Ulwa et Nolfarth ont été créés à partir des consonances de noms d'Orientaux des âges précédents; Kinn-lai, Hwendi et Cuind dont trois des six mots qu'on connaît de l'avarin, mais ils n'étaient pas traduits; Kitka est en ancien nubien et sa traduction est "rocher"; Kàjkà vient du nobbin kàjkàréé signifiant "guenon".

Le prochain chapitre se recentre sur Stéfan et les Variags et leur arrivée à la Grande Foire de Sturlurtsa Khand (hey! je commence à arriver à écrire ce nom sans regarder l'orthographe x) ).


	5. Chapitre 4: Sturlurtsa Khand

Voici enfin le prochain chapitre après je ne sais combien de temps. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai bossé pendant 3 semaines et avant j'étais en vac' à Paris. Et je dois dire que cette reprise s'annonce sous les couleurs de l'inspiration! J'ai écris ce chap en un jour. :3 Et il est assez long.

Bonne lecture. ;3

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Sturlurtsa Khand_

Les Mages saluèrent Kinn-lai avec autant de déférence qu'il avait fait preuve avec eux. L'Avari prit place devant eux, s'asseyant sur un petit coussin et ramenant ses jambes contre lui. En silence, les deux Mages l'imitèrent. Il se dégageait de la pièce un air à la fois mystérieux et apaisant. Pendant quelques minutes, aucune des trois personnes ne fit mine de le briser. Puis Pallando parla pour la première fois :

-Vous disiez vouloir vous entretenir avec nous.

Sa voix était grave et profonde. On y décelait un puits de sagesse.

- Ma disciple Ulwa des Balchoth m'a rapporté des faits étranges, dit Kinn-lai en sortant l'étendard du Gondor qu'il plaça sur la table qui trônait au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Les deux Mages froncèrent les sourcils en avisant l'Arbre Blanc du grand royaume humain de l'Ouest. D'autant plus quand Kinn-lai leur fit le rapport de la situation. L'Avari leur parla ensuite de Nolfarth, du peuple de la mer de Nurn et de la proposition faite par le Gondor.

-Qu'il s'agisse d'une invasion ou non, le fait est que le Gondor a tourné son regard sur l'Est. Les vieilles rancœurs issues de trop nombreuses guerres sont encore bien vivaces. Les peuples de l'Est n'accepteront pas cette attention. Ils la rejetteront. Par les armes s'il le faut.

-Vous ne pensez pas que cela soit une invasion mais plutôt une demande d'alliance, remarqua Allatar. Kinn-lai inclina la tête.

-En effet. Le massacre de la caravane est trop sauvage et irrationnel pour être une action du Gondor. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce royaume mais ce que j'ai entendu confirme ce sentiment.

-Vous avez raison de penser cela, dit Pallando. Bien que nous n'ayons pas repris contact avec lui, nous savons qu'Olorin a soutenu le Gondor et a fait confiance à son actuel roi.

-En vérité, ce massacre est la clé du problème, fit Allatar, continuant la pensée de son comparse. Nous avons la certitude que le Gondor n'en est pas à l'origine et pourtant ce sont ses armoiries que nous retrouvons sur les lieux. Mais je vous le demande : quel chef de guerre laisse traîner son étendard après la victoire? Ainsi notre certitude est plus que cela. C'est la vérité. Et il nous faut maintenant nous demander pourquoi cet étendard si le Gondor n'en est pas le propriétaire ?

-Pour raviver les vielles rancœurs, intervint Kinn-lai. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la haine est forte envers le Gondor. Combien nombreux seront ceux qui prendront les armes et lèveront les guerriers sans chercher plus loin de ce que leurs yeux voient et leurs oreilles entendent ! Qu'importe au fond que le Gondor soit responsable ou pas, les peuples de l'Est en seront convaincus. Et ils s'allieront pour déclencher une guerre car leur haine du Gondor est plus forte que celles qu'ils se vouent entre eux.

-Alors nous avons-là la motivation du véritable coupable.

Kinn-lai leva un regard triste sur Pallando. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Quelqu'un cherchait à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. L'Avari sentit un grand malaise le prendre, d'abord au creux de son ventre pour ensuite se propager en un grand frisson. La guerre lui faisait horreur. Il savait manier les armes pour se défendre quand il le fallait. Hors des forêts de son peuple, le danger était grand qu'il soit tué. Mais sa réaction envers elle restait inchangée malgré les années.

Il la détestait. Il l'abhorrait. Elle le rendait malade.

Ce n'était pas le sang. Ce n'était pas l'odeur. Il voyait la mort plus d'une fois. Lors d'une chasse. Par la maladie chez les Hommes. Quelques feux de forêt lors d'un été trop chaud ou d'un orage trop violent. Non. Ce qui le révulsait chez la guerre étaient toutes ces morts inutiles. Ces carnages de corps enchevêtrés. Toutes ces vies perdues pour un territoire, une vengeance…et parfois pour se défendre. Les plus malheureuses des guerres. Car la cause était juste. Mais l'horreur ne changeait pas.

Et penser qu'on pouvait manœuvrer ainsi, dans l'ombre et la ruse, pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre dans ces régions qui avaient déjà tant souffert par elle…cela lui retournait l'estomac.

-Qui est le coupable ?, réussit-il à marmonner malgré le haut de cœur qui menaçait de sortir. Son beau visage était crispé sous l'effet de ses sentiments mais les deux Mages Bleus eurent la sagesse et la décence de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

-Cela reste un mystère, soupira Allatar. Il prit l'étoffe sanglante de l'étendard dans ses mains ridées, y cherchant la réponse à sa question. Un soupir lui échappa.

-Rien dans sa constitution n'indique un peuple de l'Est. C'est de la laine la plus basique qui soit. Le responsable de cela est malin et préparé. Ce n'est pas une action irréfléchie. Elle est accompagnée d'un plan, sûrement d'une grande envergure. On ne veut pas déclencher une guerre pour la guerre. Mais une guerre pour obtenir quelque chose. Notre mystérieux coupable désire que le Gondor et l'Est s'annihilent l'un l'autre.

-Et alors, s'exclama Kinn-lai, comprenant soudain, il récupérera l'intégralité de leurs territoires et de leur ancienne puissance.

Les Mages acquiescèrent en silence puis Pallando reprit :

-Et c'est pourquoi il n'a cure que nous devinions sa duplicité. Cette action a rendu l'Est méfiant et a réveillé les colères. Soit nous ne réussissons pas à les calmer et la guerre sera initiée par elles. Soit nous le réussissons mais l'attention manifeste du Gondor sera la goutte de trop pour des peuples se sentant déjà acculés. Dans les deux cas, la guerre est inévitable.

-Alors il faut montrer que le Gondor n'est plus un ennemi, dit Kinn-lai d'un air décidé. Faire savoir qu'il désire vraiment une alliance…si tel est vraiment le cas. Je me dois de réussir, ou du moins de maintenir le statu quo. Ce sera ma mission la plus difficile car je vais devoir m'attaquer à des haines qui ont vu plusieurs siècles les enraciner. Mais seulement cela gardera mon peuple en sécurité, loin du désordre et du chaos.

-Il vous faut connaître votre ennemi.

Kinn-lai reporta son attention sur Allatar. Le Mage avait sorti sa pipe et la bourrait sans rien dire de plus. L'Avari attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il put faire redescendre la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son esprit.

-Vous connaissez l'Est mais le Gondor vous est inconnu, continua le Mage. N'y rajoutez pas une autre ignorance. Il vous faut connaître votre ennemi.

-Comment ?

-C'est une hyène, lâcha soudain Pallando. Un sourire éclaira le visage des deux vieillards devant l'incompréhension de l'Avari.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Votre ennemi est une hyène. Chasseur et charognard. D'un côté il manœuvre pour déclencher une guerre, mettant en branle ses proies. De l'autre, il reste en retrait et attend de venir récupérer les morceaux après que le danger soit passé. C'est un ennemi rusé et fort. Mais aussi arrogant. Si vous vous y prenez bien, vous pourrez le sortir de son ombre.

-Mais comment m'en approcher assez pour qu'il voie l'appât ?

-La Grande Foire de Sturlurtsa Khand rassemblera tous les fauves de l'Est. Et parmi eux…

-…Se trouvera la hyène. Je n'aurai alors qu'à placer l'appât. Reste à savoir ce qui pourrait l'appâter.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Les Mages le brisèrent en premier :

-C'est là l'affaire d'un diplomate que de trouver la réponse à cette question.

-Alors je la trouverai.

Kinn-lai salua les Mages et prit congé d'eux. Sa faim l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. En vérité, depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de guerre. L'Avari se sentait faible et vulnérable. Les quatre murs de sa chambre le firent frissonner. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sans hésitation. La stalle de Hwendi lui apparaissait un bien meilleur endroit pour se relaxer.

Le petit cheval l'accueillit avec un hennissement chaleureux. Il lui sourit et flatta son encolure tandis qu'il enfonçait son museau sous les replis de sa tunique. Cuind poussa alors un cri rauque de jalousie et vint se nicher dans le cou de son maître, quémandant son affection. L'Avari leva la main et gratouilla les plumes de son cou.

-Nous avons une mission, mes amis. Il nous faut nous préparer.

Kinn-lai se détacha de l'étreinte et ressortit de la stalle. Il voulait se reposer mais il devait d'abord faire autre chose. Une chose importante. L'Avari s'enfonçant dans le petit jardin sauvage de la cour du _Au repos du Cheval_. La présence des arbres commença à l'apaiser mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas avec ce qui lui incombait.

L'Avari se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit en tailleur. Il enfonça ses doigts dans l'humus et ferma les yeux. Il expira, chassant par là toute sa tension. Et enfin, il ouvrit son esprit à la nature.

Il ne fit plus qu'un avec elle.

Elle le rassura avec son ordre. Il n'y avait aucun acte de barbarie gratuite chez elle. L'apaisement envahit son esprit et ses muscles se détendirent. Après un temps indéterminé, Kinn-lai rouvrit les yeux. Il était bien plus calme et posé maintenant. Ses yeux étaient déterminés. Il ferait ce qu'il devait faire. Il trouverait la hyène et empêcherait son action.

-Je sais, murmura l'Avari en s'adossant lentement à un arbre. Il sourit, tant par sa bouche que par ses yeux. Il avait trouvé l'appât qui ferait se révéler la hyène.

-Il me faut un lion.

* * *

Stefan redressa la tête. Les cors fusaient de toutes parts et les Variags s'activaient vivement. Il avait vu Djiröv et sa compagnie partirent au triple galop en arrière, l'épée tirée et le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre leur langue pour savoir qu'ils allaient au combat. Et pas seuls semblerait-il. La plupart du clan de Khoïar s'était lancé à leur suite, le chef en première ligne. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre au rythme des sabots des chevaux frappant le sol dans leur fureur guerrière.

Doghaan lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il y avait comme un voile entre le jeune Variag et lui. Toute son attention était dirigée sur les cavaliers qui fonçaient vers la guerre et la mort. Ce monde était dur. Il le savait déjà mais il ne s'en rendait réellement compte que maintenant. L'angoisse lui tordit les boyaux. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il pouvait mourir. Mais il avait vécu dans un environnement protégé et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que cela pouvait signifier que de vivre en se sentant _constamment _en danger. Un long frisson le prit et il poussa un cri quand il sentit une pression sur son bras.

Ses yeux affolés se fixèrent dans ceux, rassurants, de Doghaan. Le jeune Variag ne parlait plus. Il avait compris que cela était inutile. L'étranger n'entendrait de toute façon que des sons qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Alors Doghaan fit passer ses mots par ses yeux. Il envoya vers l'étranger tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait donner. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait jamais connu la guerre, jamais connu la mort, jamais connu le danger. Il était perdu et cela accentuait encore plus sa peur naturelle.

Stefan inspira longuement et expira avec force. Il avait toujours peur, il pouvait la sentir prendre ses aises dans ses intestins, mais il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir. Et il fit la seule chose qu'il pensa à faire. Il se força à se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage. Il était un génie du monde des jeux vidéos. Pour cela, il était loin d'être un joueur bourrin. Il était un joueur fin, stratège, rusé. Il devait retrouver cette façon de penser. Certes, le jeu était cette fois réel. Ses choix pouvaient entraîner sa mort. Mais il serait encore plus néfaste de rester dans cet état de peur, totalement inutile pour lui-même et pour les autres.

Il hocha la tête à l'intention de Doghaan, signifiant par ce geste qu'il avait retrouvé son calme. Quand le Variag fit le geste de repartir, il talonna lui-même, et légèrement, les flancs de Tuùna. La jument obéit promptement à son commandement et se mit au trot. Et ce fut Khav qui dut se mettre en route à sa suite, entraîné par le lien qui les liait. Stefan pouvait sentir le regard de Doghaan sur sa nuque. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le Variag le regardait étrangement, différemment. Sans mot dire, il détacha les deux chevaux et lança Khav au galop. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, il regarda en arrière.

Stefan comprit. Doghaan avait vu le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il avait vu sa détermination à ne plus être un poids et à essayer de survivre par lui-même dans ce monde étranger. Et il respectait cette détermination. Pour ne pas se faire mentir, Stefan donna un léger coup de talon et Tuùna rejoignit Khav au galop.

* * *

Djiröv menait le premier assaut. Ses hommes et lui s'étaient fracassés contre les pillards et avaient enfoncé leurs rangs. Ils n'égalaient pas le talent des Variags ni la qualité de leurs chevaux ! Là où ceux du peuple de Khand bondissait au combat, ceux des pillards essayaient de rompre l'engagement. Là où ils mordaient l'adversaire, ils hennissaient de terreur. Mais les pillards étaient nombreux.

Ils rompirent l'engagent pour se rassembler en deux groupes qui vint entourer les cinq Variags. D'un geste du bras, Djiröv ordonna aux siens de se rassembler en cercle, la croupe de chaque cheval se touchant en son centre, la tête dressée vers l'ennemi.

-Sus !, hurla-t-il soudain. Dans un hennissement terrible, les chevaux jaillirent en avant. Les pillards crièrent de surprise et de peur mêlées en voyant les puissants animaux foncer vers eux. Ils furent mis à bas et piétinés. L'encerclement fut brisé.

-Empêchez-les de se rassembler à nouveau !, cria Djiröv en contrôlant un Khan rendu excité par le sang et la bataille. Le grand cheval noir faisait de petits bonds à chaque pas, ne tenant pas en place. Ses oreilles étaient si aplaties contre son crâne qu'elles en paraissaient inexistantes. Son cavalier avait la face ensanglantée par une balafre fraîche. Le sabre d'un des pillards s'était brisé quand il avait rencontré son cimeterre et l'éclat de lame l'avait blessé au visage.

Et le couple cavalier-cheval était si terrible à voir que les pillards n'osaient s'en approcher seuls.

Mais ils reprirent courage en se rappelant de leur nombre et l'un d'eux ordonna l'attaque en un son bref et guttural. Leurs rangs se tournèrent vers les Variags qui s'armèrent, prêts à les recevoir. Alors le sol trembla et l'air se chargea de clameurs. Un son de cor retentit, reprit en écho par les cris des hommes de Djiröv. Puis Gengis apparut, avalant la butte comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Sur son dos, Khoïar leva son épée et la pointa vers l'ennemi.

Et les Variags chargèrent.

Les pillards crièrent et tentèrent de défendre leurs vies. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille contre les cavaliers khandiens et ils furent massacrés tant que durèrent leurs assauts. Seuls ceux qui fuirent eurent la vie sauve car Khoïar refusa qu'on les course.

-Cela serait une perte de temps, dit-il à ceux qui discutaient son ordre. On ne le remit plus en cause. Djiröv s'approchant de son père et voulut lui parler. Mais Khoïar avança la main, la mine inquiète, et longea de son doigt la balafre dégoulinante de sang.

-Il faudra soigner cela au plus vite. Cela risque de te laisser une marque.

-Elle ne sera même pas glorieuse ! Si ce sabre ne s'était pas brisé…C'est comme cette attaque. Inutile ! Pourquoi attaquer en sachant qu'ils allaient perdre ? Leurs vies ont-elles si peu de valeur ?

-Calme-toi. Les pillards devaient être dos au mur. Affamés, assoiffés, vêtus de loques, ayant perdus tout honneur. Ils ont attaqué sachant que mourir serait moins terrible que de continuer ainsi et qu'en cas de victoire, ils auraient la solution à leurs problèmes. Pauvres hères.

Khoïar secoua la tête, fataliste. Djiröv soupira longuement. Cette bataille, aussi brève soit-elle, l'avait ramené dans des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré de ne pas se rappeler.

_Et les clameurs s'élevaient. Et le sang coulait. Et le ciel en était rouge de l'aube. Et l'herbe était rouge du sang. Et dans les airs flottaient le cheval blanc sur le fond vert et l'Arbre Blanc. Et les morts qui marchent sont venus. Et la ruine fut là. Totale. _

-Viens, fils, dit Khoïar, sortant brusquement Djiröv de ses pensées. Il leva un regard déboussolé sur son père qui resserra sa prise sur son épaule et répéta :

-Viens, fils. Notre peuple nous attend.

Djiröv déglutit et acquiesça. Il était encore un peu hors de son temps, perdu dans le jour rougeoyant des Champs de Pelenor. Ce fut seulement en avisant Kharbyn et Khonyk que Djiröv se força à se reprendre. Ses hommes avaient besoin de lui en parfait état. Il ne pouvait les laisser tomber. D'autant moins en voyant dans leurs yeux leur compréhension et leur sollicitude muettes.

Les Variags repartirent sans un bruit de joie vers le reste du clan qui avançait toujours vers Sturlurtsa Khand. Ils ne pouvaient éprouver grande liesse. C'était, certes, une victoire mais surtout un massacre. Les pillards n'avaient jamais eu la moindre chance.

Khoïar rejoignit Tavù à l'avant de la colonne et les ailes reprirent leur place. Quant à Djiröv, il se remit en arrière-garde. Ses yeux ne manquèrent pas de repérer la liberté de Tuùna.

-Doghaan !, lâcha-t-il d'un air énervé. Son cadet tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant l'appeler et le rejoignit sans se faire prier. Il comprit de suite ce qui avait poussé son frère à le faire mander à ses côtés.

-L'étranger s'est repris, lui dit-il, refusant de s'incliner. Pas cette fois-là ! Stefan avait réussi à lui faire passer sa détermination. A lui, maintenant, de la faire passer à son frère. Djiröv ne serait jamais assez à l'écoute pour comprendre l'étranger. Pas depuis cette guerre, il y avait dix ans.

-Comprends-le mon frère, commença donc Doghaan, Ce n'est pas un guerrier ni un voyageur, ça se voit. Son peuple a sûrement réussi à s'implanter dans des régions calmes et hospitalières. C'est un sédentaire. Il ne connaît pas le danger. Il en a peur. Il est angoissé. Mais il a décidé d'aller plus loin que ça. D'y faire face. Et d'essayer de vivre par lui-même. Voilà pourquoi Tuùna est détachée. Il la guide. Il guide sa vie.

Djiröv resta de marbre face au discours de son cadet. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus coupé. Doghaan sentit sa résolution faiblir. Il tenta une dernière chose :

-Ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ?

L'instant d'après, le jeune Variag se maudit pour avoir eu une voix aussi faible, presque implorante. Maintenant, c'était sûr, Djiröv ne voudrait pas écouter le message de Stefan. Mais son frère lui sourit et dit :

-Je comprends. Je respecte. L'étranger voyage seul.

Puis Khand s'éloigna pour rejoindre le groupe de son maître. Doghaan eut un soupir soulagé.

-Edrele (Merci), entendit-il soudain, venant de sa droite. Il se retourna et avisa Stefan. Il n'avait même pas entendu Tuùna s'approcher. Mais il était vrai que la jument potelée avait un pas très léger. L'étranger lui sourit d'une telle façon que Doghaan comprit le sens de ses précédentes paroles. Des remerciements pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui répondit par un même sourire.

-Afeebg def ssifetbfr, drdefr essd (Apprends-moi ta langue, s'il te plaît).

Le sourire de Doghaan s'effaça sous une mine incompréhensive. Stefan soupira puis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Après un court instant il leva la main à sa bouche et parla. Doghaan cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas. L'étranger mina alors le geste de la négation et fit faire des allers retours entre sa bouche et le visage de Doghaan tout en reparlant parfois, accompagnant cela du geste négatif.

Doghaan écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris.

-Tu veux apprendre ma langue !, s'exclama-t-il. L'étranger le regarda avec des yeux de poissons hors de l'eau. Mais Doghaan alla au bout de son idée. Il montra Nédj, profondément endormi dans les fontes de Tuùna, roulé en boule dans l'antre de cuir.

-Nédj, dit-il puis : Warg.

-Warg ? Kerr (loup)?

Il fallut plusieurs minutes mais Doghaan comprit le mot « loup ». Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas oublié de reprendre leur place dans la colonne. Les Variags qui les entouraient devinèrent bien vite ce qu'ils faisaient et se prêtèrent volontiers au jeu. Pour la première fois, Stefan se sentit un peu admis parmi les farouches cavaliers.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Khoïar ordonna que le camp soit installé. Doghaan indiqua à Stefan qu'il passerait la nuit dans sa tente, faute d'en avoir une pour lui. Stefan en fut soulagé. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de monter une tente.

-J'ai mal aux fesses, soupira Stefan en démontant Tuùna. Doghaan lui sauta un coup d'œil, réfléchi un instant, avant de miner des douleurs au postérieur. La grimace de Stefan fut éloquente. Doghaan éclata de rire bientôt suivi par celui de l'étranger.

Plus loin, Djiröv regardait les deux jeunes gens. Son air sévère s'était craquelé, presque à en devenir doux. Pas loin, Kharbyn arrêta son examen du cuir de ses fontes.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi heureux ?, questionna-t-il en se levant pour se positionner près de son ami. Ami qui se referma sur l'instant. Kharbyn soupira et lui balança un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

-Arrêtes de faire ton ours !

Djiröv grogna avant de répondre :

-Doghaan grandit. Il sera brave et fort mais aussi sage et avisé. Je suis fier de lui.

-Heureusement ! Car avec un tel frère comme modèle…

Pendant un instant, Kharbyn crut que Djiröv allait se lâcher, renvoyer la pique comme il le faisait autrefois. Mais le jeune chef ferma la bouche avant qu'un son n'en sorte et se retira plus loin pour examiner son matériel de monte. Il y avait encore du chemin pour sa guérison.

Kharbyn retourna son attention sur Doghaan et l'étranger. Il avait remarqué qu'ils s'apprenaient mutuellement leurs langues. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

-D'où toi venir ?, demanda Doghaan, parlant volontairement en omettant la syntaxe. Stefan se tortilla, gêné, et sembla chercher une réponse adéquate.

-Loin, finit-il par dire, sans s'appesantir sur le sujet. Mais Doghaan n'en resta pas là.

-Comment venir ?

Stefan se fit encore plus gêné. Il évitait tout contact visuel et avait contourné Tuùna pour la mettre en eux. Mais Doghaan savait qu'il avait déjà pansé l'autre côté.

-Stéfann, comment toi venir ?

-Pas savoir…, fut la réponse, murmure qui fut presque perdue dans le soudain éternuement de la jument pommelée qui les séparait. Doghaan sauta sur ses jambes et passa la tête par-dessus le dos de l'animal. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux stupéfaits de Stefan qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir en levant la tête.

-Pas savoir ? Etrange étranger. Nom d'où venir ?

-Terre.

-Terre ? Terre sous nous. Nom d'où Stéfann venir ?

-France !

Stefan rompit l'échange en empoignant le licol de Tuùna pour la mener vers l'enclos où paissaient déjà les autres chevaux. Les questions de Doghaan le mettaient en émois. Et si le Variag se rendait compte de quelque chose ? Comment les Variags réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'il venait d'un autre monde ? Ses alliés ne deviendraient-ils pas ses ennemis ?

-Stéfann, retentit dans son dos, calme. Non faire mal. Toi venir Frannsé. Bien.

Le Variag mena Khav dans l'enclos et le lâcha. Il se retourna ensuite vers Stefan.

-Pas savoir où Frannsé. Pas savoir…, il ne sut finir sa phrase avec des mots que Stefan comprenait. Il mina un grand cercle.

Il ignorait beaucoup de chose.

* * *

Stefan ne pouvait détacher son regard des hautes murailles dorées de Sturlurtsa Khand. C'était un trésor d'architecture ! Et dire que ce jeu s'était révélé réel. Était-ce vraiment possible de construire des murs si hauts…et de les recouvrir d'or ! Les portes étaient elles aussi monumentales. Et continuellement ouvertes. Le trafic était dense.

-Monde, marmonna Doghaan en grimaçant.

-Beau, murmura Stefan, encore perdu dans sa contemplation. Doghaan eut un rire bref en le comprenant. Puis il poussa légèrement Stefan, pour le ramener sur terre, et lui fit signe que la colonne reprenait sa route.

Les Variags arrivèrent devant les portes quelques heures plus tard. La queue était longue pour rentrer à Sturlurtsa Khand ! La Grande Foire attirait beaucoup de monde.

-Halte !, cria l'un des gardes. Khoïar leva le bras et la colonne s'arrêta d'un seul mouvement. Même Stefan avait réussi à le faire à temps. Le garde parut impressionné.

-Qui veut entrer à Sturlurtsa Khand ?, demanda-t-il.

-Khoïar fils de Kardaan des Variags. Et son clan.

-L'Exilé, murmura le garde. Il s'excusa promptement en voyant le puissant chef de clan Variag se raidir sur sa selle.

-Voici vos papiers. Vous ne pouvez entrer aussi nombreux alors vous devrez les utiliser pour rentrer et sortir à votre convenance. Vous pouvez monter votre camp sur l'ouest de la cité.

-Je vous remercie.

Khoïar prit les morceaux de papier et chaque Variag vint faire de même. Quand Stefan eut le sien en main, il grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de marqué.

-Pas inquiet, lui dit alors Doghaan, Moi être avec toi. Et toi devoir apprendre langage commun !

Stefan eut beau ne pas comprendre les deux derniers mots, il comprit le sens de la phrase. Ainsi il allait avoir deux langues à maîtriser ? Un gémissement lui échappa.

S'occuper de Tuùna lui fut moins difficile tout comme il eut moins mal en descendant de selle. Il commençait à s'y habituer. Et puis, Tuùna était une bête gentille et brave. Et affectueuse. Elle adorait mettre son museau dans le cou ou sur la poitrine de son cavalier.

Stefan la menait vers l'enclos quand il les vit. Sur la route, un groupement s'était fait jour. Un immense homme noir s'y démarquait. Stefan resta bouche bée devant sa taille. Il devait faire plus de deux mètres. Et il avait un gros singe sur ses épaules musclées. A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux roux se tenait fièrement. Elle était petite, surtout comparée au géant noir, mais elle en imposait plus que lui. Attiré par eux, Stefan s'en approcha après avoir lâché Tuùna. Il avisa alors le deuxième homme, altier, avec une peau hâlée et de longs cheveux noirs. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers lui et Stefan frémit devant l'intensité de son regard. C'était là quelqu'un qui avait vécu.

Peut-être trop. Stefan eut un mouvement de retrait en le voyant mettre la main à la garde de son cimeterre. Son mouvement attira l'attention de ses compagnons et Stefan fut la cible des yeux de la femme. Belle et terrible. Voilà les adjectifs qui lui venaient en tête en la voyant.

-Afpah fepfhe ofekfe ? (Qui y a-t-il, inconnu ?)

Il ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle lui dit. Cela devait être la langue que Doghaan voulait qu'il apprenne en plus de celle des Variags. Elle devait être commune à toutes les peuplades de cette région. Elle sembla s'énerver de son mutisme mais un autre homme intervint et sa seule présence apaisa les tensions. La femme recula d'un pas et se fit moins menaçante. L'homme se tourna alors vers Stefan qui fut frappé par deux choses : il était divinement beau, trop pour être humain, et ses oreilles étaient pointues.

Un Elfe !

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, regardant l'Elfe avec de grands yeux étonnés. La _fantasy_ rendait hommage à ces créatures mais rien ne l'avait préparé à en voir un en vrai. Sa beauté le subjuguait. Qu'il soit un homme et non une femme n'y changeait rien. Il était beau. Aucun autre terme ne pouvait prévaloir à celui-ci. Ou alors c'était le mot magnifique. Et il se dégageait de lui une grâce mystique et un mystère enivrant.

Il lui sourit et lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Comprenant son désarroi, il reprit dans la langue des Variags, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au camp. Mais son langage était trop soutenu et rapide pour lui.

-Pas apprendre loin, arriva-t-il à bafouiller, se sentant totalement ridicule. La femme dit quelque chose dans la langue inconnue. Elle avait un air taquin. Sûrement était-elle en train de commenter qu'il venait à peine de parler.

-Pas grave, dit l'Elfe, ignorant la femme, Moi : Kinn-lai des Avari.

Stefan hocha la tête. Le nom était beau en lui-même. L'Elfe présenta aussi ses compagnons : Ulwa des Balchoth, la femme rousse, Kikta des Haradrims de l'Extrême-Harad, l'homme noir, Kàjkà, la guenon, et Nolfarth de la mer de Nurn, l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Stefan les étudia bien. Il avait regardé la carte de l'Est avant de commencer le jeu-réalité et il comprenait avoir à faire aux représentants de presque tous les peuples de cette région. Cela pouvait lui être utile.

Kinn-lai s'était tu et le regardait de haut en bas. Stefan s'agita sous son examen. Que voyait l'Elfe en lui ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un dont on se souvenait. Juste un geek aux épis noirs toujours emmêlés. Et ici ? Un étranger qui ne parlait pas un traite mot de la langue commune.

Un aboiement se fit soudain entendre et Nédj vint sautiller à ses pieds. Stefan vit les yeux de ses interlocuteurs briller de méfiance. Devinant qu'ils allaient avoir une mauvaise réaction devant son warg, il se baissa prestement, l'attrapa et le tint serré contre lui.

-Lui : Nédj. A moi, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi. L'effet fut cependant cassé quand Nédj lui barbouilla le visage avec sa langue pleine de bave. Mais cet acte calma les airs belliqueux du groupe. Ils semblaient impressionnés aussi. Et le regard de Kinn-lai s'était fait plus intéressé.

-Toi venir avec moi, dit-il en lui empoignant le bras.

-Quoi ? Non !

Stefan essaya de se dégager mais l'Elfe avait une poigne d'acier. Il siffla et un petit cheval blanc vint vers eux. Encore une fois, Stefan se sentit être déconnecté devant tant de beauté. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant à Kinn-lai pour le mettre sur le dos de son cheval.

-Lui : Hwendi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de parler vite à Ulwa. Elle acquiesça et se remit lentement en route vers Sturlurtsa Khand suivie par les deux hommes.

-Où aller ?, demanda Stefan, se rendant compte qu'il acceptait de suivre l'Elfe ! Kinn-lai monta sur Hwendi et répondit :

-Voir Allatar et Pallando. Grands sages. Toi spécial.

-Euh…Attendre ! Moi devoir…. !

Mais Kinn-lai avait déjà lancé Hwendi au galop. Les chevaux du Khand étaient fabuleux mais ce cheval elfique les battait facilement en termes de beauté et…de vitesse. Stefan préféra se taire et s'accrocher.

* * *

Doghaan était inquiet. Son frère était venu le chercher, lui disant que leur père voulait lui parler de l'étranger. Khoïar avait demandé des nouvelles de Stefan et c'est d'un ton enjoué qu'il avait rapporté le changement positif dans l'attitude de Stefan. L'étranger se prenait en mains. Khoïar et Tavù en avaient été heureux.

Mais, de retour à l'enclos des chevaux, il n'avait pas retrouvé son nouvel ami. Tuùna se trouvait bien avec les autres de la harde. Seul son cavalier était absent. Et cela inquiétait Doghaan. Où Stefan serait-il allé ? Ils n'avaient pas monté la tente qu'ils partageaient et il lui avait avoué être incapable de le faire seul. Alors où était-il ?

-Doghaan ?

Le jeune Variag sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère s'approcher de lui. Djiröv posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Rien…je t'assure rien…Stéfann a disparu…

Doghaan baissa la tête. Il s'était incliné devant le regard insistant de son frère. Maintenant, il attendait la tempête. Mais Djiröv resta calme.

-Serait-il allé en ville seul, la curiosité étant trop forte ?

-Non ! Il ne voudrait pas nous mettre dans l'embarras ! Et il est intimidé par ce monde, par le fait de ne pas parler la langue.

-Bien. Alors, s'il n'est pas dans le camp, c'est que quelqu'un l'a emmené en ville.

-Quelqu'un ? Emmené ? Tu veux dire qu'il a été enlevé ?

Djiröv haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. L'étranger n'était pas impressionnant en soi mais en voyait tout de suite qu'il n'était pas de l'Est. Il faisait donc une proie de choix, facile à berner, réceptacle de la xénophobie de certains des Orientaux.

-Il faut le retrouver.

Il n'avait pas voulu parler à voix haute. Maintenant Doghaan avait connaissance de son inquiétude. Il blêmit, comprenant que son ami était en danger, puis son visage se ferma, adoptant un masque d'impassibilité. Il serra la garde de son cimeterre.

-Allons-y, dit-il à son frère. Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de le forcer à rester. Pas en voyant sa détermination.

* * *

Hwendi s'arrêta devant une auberge insolite. Faite de bois au milieu d'un océan de pierre, elle se détachait du reste. La pancarte affichait un cheval qui semblait au repos. Ils démontèrent et le cheval blanc rejoignit sa stalle sur un simple ordre de son maître.

-Toi venir, dit Kinn-lai en indiquant le chemin. Stefan le suivit sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il était ici, il était inutile de chercher à se braquer. Et puis, les Elfes étaient des créatures bienveillantes n'est-ce pas ? Ce Kinn-lai ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, suivis par les regards étonnés et curieux des clients de l'auberge. Stefan pouvait le comprendre. Entre un Elfe et lui dans ses habits terrestres…et Nédj dans les bras. Le louveteau- ou disait-on wargieau ?- restait calme mais ses yeux ne rataient rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Kinn-lai s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. Un vieillard en bleu lui ouvrit. L'Elfe s'inclina devant lui et Stefan en fit de même. Le vieil homme posa un regard profond sur lui et une étincelle y brilla. De la surprise et de la curiosité. Il les invita à rentrer. Dans la pièce se trouvait un autre vieillard, lui aussi en bleu. Leurs mises faisaient penser à celles de magiciens. Peut-être en étaient-ils. Après tout, après un Elfe, des magiciens ça passait tout seul !

-Aofbe Allatar egth efrgt Pallando (Je suis Allatar et voici Pallando).

Stefan ne comprit pas grand-chose, mis à par leurs noms. Kinn-lai leur dit alors quelque chose et les –probables- magiciens acquiescèrent. L'un d'entre eux, Pallando sûrement, s'approcha et posa une main sur son crâne. Stefan se raidit mais se laissa faire. Il lui sembla entrer en contact avec l'esprit du vieillard. Un puits de sagesse sans fond, immense et par là terrifiant. Mais le mage le mit en confiance. Il fit ensuite quelque chose et se retira. Enfin, Allatar parla :

-Je suis Allatar et voici Pallando. Maintenant vous pouvez nous comprendre.

-En effet !, s'exclama Stefan avec une pointe de joie par-dessus sa surprise, Je peux parler…quelle langue ?

-Le langage commun, dit Pallando avant de continuer avec un sourire : Votre esprit refusait d'apprendre ainsi la langue des Variags, le peuple avec lequel vous avez le plus de liens. Il y avait l'image d'un jeune homme vous l'apprenant.

-Oui, acquiesça Stefan, je voudrai apprendre la langue Variag avec Doghaan.

Puis il perdit son assurance. Maintenant qu'il pouvait interagir avec les autres, que leur dire ? Allatar mit fin à son problème en déclarant tout de go :

-Pouvez-vous maintenant nous dire comment vous êtes passé de votre monde au notre ?

* * *

Reviews? x3

* * *

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fanfics:

-Je veux finir Négociations avant la fin de la semaine...demain ou après-demain.

-Après, je me pencherai sur le chapitre suivant de Mémoires d'une famille royale. J'ai déjà écris deux pages, donc ça devrait aussi être fini avant la fin de la semaine.

-Je rappelle que Ténèbres et Lumière est en pause et le reste.

-J'invite mes lecteurs à aller lire mes autres fics si le cœur leur en dit. Je travaille dans les trois fandoms de l'univers de JRR Tolkien: _Seigneur des Anneaux,_ _Hobbit_ et_ Silmarillon. _


	6. Chapitre 5: Nouvelles données

Oh miracle! Je poste dans les délais que je m'étais donné. :3

J'en profite pour vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle: sur mon profil se trouve le lien vers la carte du Sud-Est que j'ai fait pour cette fic.

* * *

_Chapitre 5: Nouvelles données_

Le silence s'éternisait dans la chambre d'auberge. Stefan était immobile sur sa chaise et refusait de croiser les yeux des deux Mages ou même ceux de Kinn-lai. Il se sentait bien insignifiant devant de tels êtres. Un Elfe et deux Mages, rien que ça !

-Je…, essaya-t-il mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment leur dire ! Mais ils ne le pressèrent pas et attendirent dans un silence attentif. Stefan prit une grande bouffée d'air et se rappela sa résolution. Survivre dans ce monde. Arrêter de se reposer sur les autres.

Il releva la tête et se mit à parler :

-Je viens en effet d'un autre monde. Dans ce monde, la technologie, enfin les outils dont nous disposons, sont bien plus performants qu'ici. Nous pouvons créer un monde imaginatif et nous y plonger. Récemment, le jeu-réalité a été créé. Il nous permet de rentrer réellement dans le jeu même si on ne peut pas être blessé ou tué pour de vrai.

Jusqu'à présent, son auditoire semblait le suivre. En tout cas, aucun des trois ne l'avait coupé. Stefan se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient devant les yeux maintenant. Mais il n'osait les couper de peur de le faire mal. Et puis, presque tous les hommes portaient les cheveux longs dans ce monde.

-Ma cousine, Elanor, m'a offert un tel jeu, reprit-il, passant au cœur du problème, Ce jeu s'appelle _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Peuplades de l'Est_. On peut incarner un homme ou une femme d'un des peuples humains de la partie est de la Terre du Milieu. Seulement, lors de la procédure de démarrage, je me suis retrouvé aspiré dans le jeu. Et me voilà atterrit en pleine chasse de Wargs par le groupe de Djiröv.

-Vous voulez dire, intervint alors Pallando, que votre monde a connaissance du notre ?

-Euh…Disons que…il est une sorte de légende, marmonna Stefan, affreusement gêné par la question. Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'ils étaient issus d'un livre !

-Et donc, continua Allatar, vous avez connaissance de choses que nous ignorons ?

-Oh non ! Ma cousine peut-être mais pas moi. Elle n'a eu le temps de me parler de ce monde que quelques minutes. Je ne connais rien. Je ne comprends presque rien à ce qui m'arrive !

Sensibles à la détresse du jeune homme en face d'eux, les Mages le rassurèrent en disant que cela n'était pas grave et que la magie pouvait parfois faire de drôles de tours, sans avoir pourtant de raison.

-La magie n'existe pas dans mon monde, contredit Stefan. Allatar haussa un sourcil broussailleux tandis que Pallando tordait son nez. Puis les deux Mages lâchèrent d'une même voix :

-Il y a de la magie dans chaque monde, dans chaque infime partie de vie. Mais les hommes peuvent perdre la capacité de l'utiliser.

-Non, vous vous trompez. Il n'y a pas de Mages, pas d'Elfes, pas d'Orcs, pas de Wargs. Seulement des Hommes et des animaux.

Les Mages ne répondirent rien mais leurs sourires étaient sans équivoque. Ils ne retiraient pas leur affirmation. Et Kinn-lai non plus. L'Avari jusqu'alors silencieux prit la parole :

-La vie elle-même n'est-elle pas une forme de magie ? Pouvoir atteindre un but en se dépassant alors qu'il semblait inaccessible, n'est-ce pas quelque chose que l'on peut qualifier de magique ?

-Je crains d'être trop terre à terre pour vous suivre.

-Alors dites-moi : comment un passage entre votre monde et le notre a-t-il pu se créer sans magie ? Pour créer un passage il faut que la magie de ce monde ci résonne avec la magie de l'autre monde.

Stefan posa un regard troublé sur Kinn-lai. Les arguments de l'Elfe se tenaient. Le jeune homme finit par hausser les épaules.

-Alors disons que la magie de mon monde est perdue pour les hommes, dit-il, abandonnant la discussion.

-Quant à la raison de votre présence en ce monde, reprit Allatar, nous n'en savons pour le moment rien. Peut-être êtes-vous destiné à accomplir de grandes choses ici ou de petites. Ou même votre présence n'est-elle que hasard et vous n'accomplirez que ce que vous désirez accomplir.

-N'y a-t-il pas moyen de me renvoyer chez moi ?

Allatar ne répondit pas et regarda Pallando. Les deux Mages semblèrent avoir une conversation muette faites de coups d'œil et de mimiques du visage. Stefan allait réitérer sa question, les sortant de leur silence, quand Kinn-lai mit une main devant lui, lui intimidant de ne rien faire. Obéissant à l'Elfe, Stefan referma la bouche. Au bout d'un moment, les vieillards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Leurs visages étaient tristes.

-Il n'y a pas de moyen, comprit Stefan. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son père ou même sa cousine. Eux qui l'énervaient au plus haut point quelques jours plus tôt lui semblaient maintenant être des trésors perdus. Et les prochaines paroles d'Allatar ne firent rien pour arranger son état d'esprit, même si elles étaient porteuses d'un infime espoir.

-Pour vous renvoyer chez vous, il faudrait recréer le passage. Mais nous n'avons pas de _jeu._

Stefan hocha la tête en la gardant baissée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Ils respectèrent son silence. Kinn-lai se tourna alors vers les Mages et leur dit :

-Je vais y aller à présent. Je dois parler avec Ulwa de cette hyène et de la manière dont je pense la faire sortir de sa cachette. Je vous salue Allatar, Pallando.

Ils lui rendirent son salut. Stefan se leva pour suivre l'Elfe. Il voulait rentrer au campement des Variags et se rouler en boule dans la couche qui lui était dévolue. Mais Pallando l'arrêta :

-Nous vous offrons l'hospitalité pour ce soir, jeune homme. Il y encore matière à parler.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous alors trouver un indice pour vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Entendu. Je vais essayer d'espérer cette solution.

-Alors je vous ramènerai demain, Stefan. Sur ce j'y vais.

Kinn-lai sortit de l'auberge, laissant Stefan avec les Mages. L'Elfe espérait qu'ils trouvent réellement quelque chose. L'expression défaite du jeune homme lui avait tordu l'estomac. C'était là le visage d'un homme ayant perdu toutes les choses qui lui sont chères.

* * *

La foule ne décrut pas malgré la tombée de la nuit. Telle était Sturluksta Khand lors de la Grande Foire. Et Djiröv sentait sa patience s'amenuiser à chaque pas. Patience qui s'envola lorsque, dépassant l'étal d'un marchand de bijou, une épaule le percuta violemment et le renvoya en arrière. Il sentit une main le soutenir, l'empêchant de tomber, et le remettre en équilibre. Doghaan lui adressa un sourire timide quand il tourna vers lui ses yeux brûlants de colère. Mais ce n'était pas son frère qui était en cause.

-Ey ! Il serait civilisé de vous excuser, lança-t-il en langue commune au grand homme qui l'avait bousculé. Deux billes noires sans expression se dardèrent sur lui et il ne put éviter de reculer d'un pas. Le Haradrim était grand et aussi noir que la nuit sans étoiles. Pas seulement sa peau mais aussi ses yeux et ses vêtements. Djiröv le vit serrer les poings. Dans un geste protecteur, il plaça Doghaan derrière lui et s'adressa à nouveau à son interlocuteur :

-Je vous demande juste de vous excuser. Il y a assez de monde pour ne pas y rajouter des bousculades inutiles.

Mais le Haradrim restait silencieux. Il fit un pas en avant et la main de Djiröv bondit vers la garde de son cimeterre. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le dégainer sur le champ. La foule s'était tassée sur les côtés, en cercle autour d'eux. Le Variag pouvait lire dans leurs yeux le désir du combat et du sang.

-Djiröv, fit doucement Doghaan dans son dos, il faut retrouver Stéfann. La nuit est déjà là.

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête et se redressa, brisant son aspect menaçant. Levant les mains en un geste de paix, il dit :

-Restons en bons termes. Je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé aussi sèchement et vous vous excusez de m'avoir bousculé.

-Non, fit le Haradrim d'un ton indifférent, Je te tue.

Il leva alors la main et détacha de son dos une immense hache à doubles lames. Djiröv déglutit nerveusement devant l'arme impitoyable. Son cimeterre serait-il suffisant dans un tel combat ? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

D'un coup la foule se fendit sous des cris indignés.

-Que faites-vous là ?, cria Djiröv à Kharbyn et Khonyk qui venaient d'apparaitre à ses côtés.

-Vous aviez disparu, grinça Khonyk en dégainant son arme, et Khoïar n'était pas content.

-Alors on est venu vous chercher, continuant Kharbyn en se reculant de deux pas tout en encochant une flèche dans son arc. Et évidemment, tu as réussi à te mettre dans le pétrin !

Djiröv grogna et finit par sortir complétement son cimeterre de sa gaine. Comme mus par un ordre mental, les trois hommes se mirent en formation. Djiröv et Khonyk s'avancèrent en un demi-cercle tandis que Kharbyn restait en retrait avec son arc. Le Haradrim renifla.

-Bande de lâches !, hurla-t-il en chargeant soudain, les prenant de court, Chacals de Variags ! Buveurs de lait de jument ! Retournez dans les peaux de bêtes de vos mères !

Djiröv évita habilement le premier assaut et la garde de son épée se fracassa sur le crâne de son adversaire…sans rien lui faire. Le Haradrim eut un sourire diabolique et, relevant la hache du sol, il fit un tour complet et envoya le Variag dans un mur. La foule se dispersa pour éviter de se le recevoir. Partout les cris fusaient : des insultes, des encouragements, des paris.

Mais Doghaan ne savait que faire. Il restait indécis. Devait-il essayer d'arrêter la rixe ? Ou rejoindre les rangs des siens ? Soudain, il avisa un individu mince passer dans une rue voisine. Le vent vint soulever ses longs cheveux blonds et découvrir ses oreilles pointues. Se pourrait-il ? Il devait essayer !

Le jeune Variag se précipita vers l'homme et lui attrapa le bras. Faisant fi de son air incrédule, il s'écria :

-Kinn-lai ! Êtes-vous Kinn-lai ?!

-Tout à fait, lui fit l'Elfe d'une voix douce. Doghaan sentit sa panique fondre devant les yeux sans âge de celui qui lui faisait face. Il lâcha sa manche et s'inclina. Sa voix se fit plus pressante.

-Je vous prie : arrêtez cette bagarre. Mon frère va se faire tuer si ça continue !

Kinn-lai cligna des yeux et sembla enfin s'apercevoir du combat qui se déroulait une rue plus loin. Les Variags étaient maintenant en difficulté. Sans leurs chevaux et avec si peu d'espace pour échapper à la terrible hache, ils ne faisaient guère de poids face au puissant guerrier haradrim.

Khonyk était affalé contre un mur, le souffle court et la face en sang. Le vieil homme se tenait son orbite vide dont la blessure, jamais véritablement guérie, devait s'être rouverte lors du combat. Kharbyn gisait un peu plus loin, essayant désespérément de se relever en prenant appui sur son arc. Son torse était entaillé par une large plaie qui fit craindre le pire à Doghaan.

Ils devaient se dépêcher.

-Allez-vous nous aider ?, demanda-il à Kinn-lai. Un cri de Djiröv se fit alors entendre. Le Haradrim venait de le prendre à la gorge et le soulevait sans effort. Le Variag battait des pieds dans l'air sans que rien n'y fasse. La hache se souleva.

-Noooon !

Avec un cri puissant, Doghaan tira son cimeterre et se précipita sur le géant noir qu'il percuta au flanc. Déséquilibré, il lâcha Djiröv qui retomba au sol, vidé de ses forces et de la grande partie de son souffle.

-Tiens ! Un chiot m'attaque, rit le géant en soulevant Doghaan par les cheveux. Le jeune guerrier se sentit tétanisé devant le regard sans expression de son adversaire. Tremblant, il lâcha son épée.

-Le petit chacal a peur, se moqua le Haradrim.

-Lâche-le !

Djiröv avait réussi à se remettre debout. Méprisant, le Haradrim balança Doghaan à terre et se tourna vers le Variag.

-Tu vas mourir, lui dit-il, Et eux aussi.

-Ne touche pas à mon frère, singe noir, ou je te ferai aller dans l'enfer du Mordor.

Un sourire vint dévoiler les dents blanches du Haradrim.

-On va voir ça !

Sa hache vola vers Djiröv. Le Variag se recula précipitamment mais il était trop tard pour éviter l'impact. Il s'apprêta à subir le coup quand une main jaillit de nulle part et arrêta l'arme. Les muscles saillirent sur les deux bras noirs. Mais son sauveur finit par gagner et renvoya l'arme en arrière avant de se planter devant Djiröv. Le nouvel Haradrim était tout aussi grand et noir que son agresseur.

-Tu troubles l'ordre public, engeance d'Orc.

La voix féminine figea la scène. Même la foule s'était tue en entendant la petite femme rousse parler ainsi au géant noir. Djiröv posa sur elle un regard surpris avant de le glisser vers son sauveur. Il se tenait, les bras croisés, aux côtés de la femme dans une posture d'explicite défense.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, femme ?!

-J'ai dit que tu étais une engeance d'Orc !, répéta-t-elle en rivant son regard dans celui de son adversaire. Nulle peur ne se voyait dans sa posture. Voyant le Haradrim prêt à attaquer à nouveau, elle reprit avec un ton plus menaçant :

-Mon ami Kitka ici présent se fera l'honneur de te refaire le portrait si tu ne ranges pas immédiatement cette hache. Et après, si cela ne te suffisait pas, je te retirerai ce qui fait de toi un homme car je suis Ulwa des Balchoth et mon peuple est sans pitié avec ses ennemis ! Alors tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la scène, encore plus lourd que tantôt. Djiröv n'avait jamais vu une femme parler avec autant de vulgarité. Une veine énorme se mit à pulser sur la tempe du Haradrim mais il ne fit rien, jetant des regards prudents sur Kitka. Soudain, un cri terrible se fit entendre et un singe atterrit sur les épaules du géant noir. Ses crocs brillèrent sous la lune et le Haradrim jugea plus prudent de ranger sa hache. Mais il pointa un doigt sur Ulwa et lui lança avec hargne :

-Tu vas voir, femme, quand je te trouverai toute seule ! Je…

Mais il se tut soudain et se tendit. Une pointe de cimeterre lui caressait le creux du dos. Il regarda en arrière et croisa deux yeux glacés sur un visage tanné par le soleil et le travail.

-Tu feras quoi ?, grogna l'homme en appuyant un peu plus fort. Le Haradrim grimaça. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais il n'osait pas bouger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait la peur le prendre dans ses rets. Les yeux bleus de cet homme lui promettaient mille tourments s'il osait s'en prendre à la Balchoth.

-Cela ira, Nolfarth, fit soudain Ulwa en posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Nurnien. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait entendu approcher, trop pris dans leur intimidation réciproque. Nolfarth lui obéit sans rechigner et rengaina son épée.

-Alors tu te nommes Nolfarth, chien du Mordor ?, fit l'Haradrim en se mettant à une distance plus raisonnable. Les yeux de Nolfarth s'écarquillèrent devant l'insulte et sa main jaillit à nouveau vers la garde de son cimeterre mais Ulwa la prit dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

-Allons-y, fit-elle en le tirant. Il se laissa faire malgré les insultes qui continuaient de pleuvoir dans son dos.

-Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ? Tes mains sont calleuses, chien du Mordor. Ton dos est courbé et habitué au fouet. Tu essayes de te tenir droit ? Digne ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu es un esclave fils d'esclave et tes enfants seront aussi des esclaves. Ton maître n'est plus là alors tu penses pouvoir te pavaner en liberté ? Attention aux loups ! Tu restes un chien et sans maître tu n'es rien.

Il allait continuer plus longtemps quand une lame chanta dans l'air et se pointa sous sa gorge. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage parfait de son nouvel adversaire. Kinn-lai eut un sourire menaçant.

-Cela suffit, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un regrettable incident n'arrive, non ? Je ne suis pas violent et j'abhorre la guerre mais je ne souffre pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis. Et tes mots étaient plus que douloureux.

Le Haradrim déglutit et regarda l'Elfe. Si minuscule face à lui ! L'Avari ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante et lui avait plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Comment osait-il avoir une telle suffisance devant sa personne ? Même sa fine épée blanche paraissait brindilles devant l'acéré tranchant de sa hache.

-De quoi je me mêle, Elfe efféminé ?, commença-t-il, s'échauffa à nouveau. Mais une voix impérieuse le coupa sèchement :

-Assez, Iskit !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le petit homme aux cheveux tressés retenus par un turban négligemment noué. Un petit bouc se dressait sur son menton et ses yeux étaient froids. Kinn-lai frémit. Cet homme-là était sournois et dangereux. L'Elfe écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Un charognard et un chasseur à la fois.

Une hyène !

_« C'est un corsaire,_ pensa l'Avari tout en rengainant son épée, la tension étant redescendue avec cette intervention, _Alors Umbar serait la hyène que je cherche ? Hum… Je ne dois pas précipiter les choses. Je dois me renseigner sur l'Umbar avant. N'ai-je pas entendu dire que le Gondor l'avait vaincu lors de la Guerre de Pelenor ? D'un autre côté, je vais continuer de chercher mon lion, mettre en place mon piège et j'aviserai. »_

-J'espère que vous pardonnerez Iskit, fit le corsaire en s'inclinant, Il n'est pas très à l'aise dans la foule et ne pense qu'à se battre. Iskit excuses-toi !

-Non.

Tous eurent la surprise de voir le puissant géant se tasser sous le regard du plus petit homme. Il s'excusa maladroitement, d'abord auprès des Variags, puis auprès d'Ulwa et son groupe. Le corsaire redevint alors tout sourire et tendit une main vers Kinn-lai.

-Je suis Erianil, Capitaine du _Requin Noir_, se présenta-t-il. Kinn-lai accepta sa main et la serra tandis qu'Erianil continuait : Iskit est mon second malgré son sale caractère, il me sert bien.

-Vous êtes loin de Belfalas, Capitaine. La Grande Foire a réussi à vous faire quitter votre cher bateau ? Je croyais que seuls les marchands venaient d'Umbar.

-Vous êtes si suspicieux, Maître Kinn-lai ! Mon peuple aurait-il fait quelque chose pour mériter tant de méfiance ?

-Non point, murmura Kinn-lai. Dans son dos, Ulwa vit le signe qu'il lui adressait. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle allait devoir surveiller Erianil et Iskit. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à prévenir Kitka mais il allait falloir qu'elle parle à Nolfarth. De ça et de son comportement de tantôt. Il avait réagi d'une façon idiote à menacer le Haradrim alors qu'il allait partit après une dernière insulte ! Mais le Nurnien avait un air si douloureux qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'enfoncer davantage.

-Laissez-moi vous inviter dans mes quartiers, reprit Erianil, Certains de vos amis ont l'air d'avoir besoin de soins.

Ce disant, il coula son regard sur Djiröv et Doghaan qui avaient relevés leurs compagnons et regardaient la scène sans mot dire, s'étant faits oublier.

-Non merci, fit sèchement Djiröv, mes hommes vont rentrer au camp. Quant à nous, nous avons encore à faire avant de rentrer.

Doghaan parut soulagé en l'entendant. Il avait craint que son frère choisisse d'abandonner Stefan pour la nuit. Il capta le regard de Kinn-lai posé sur lui et frissonna devant sa profondeur. L'Avari semblait lire en lui !

-Vous cherchez l'étranger, énonça-t-il avec évidence. N'ayez crainte. Je l'ai mené à Allatar et Pallando. Je le ramènerai à votre camp demain matin. Rentrez donc. Votre père doit être inquiet.

-Vous connaissez notre père ?, s'enquit Djiröv. L'Elfe le sentit méfiant et troublé. _« Cet enfant n'a aucune confiance en le monde. »,_ comprit-il.

-Je connais Khoïar, oui. Je l'ai soutenu à Kyzilkum.

-Quel soutien, marmonna Djiröv en se détournant de l'Elfe. Il passa son bras autour du corps de Kharbyn et l'aida à avancer. Sa poitrine était bandée par la cape de l'un de ses compagnons et une grande tâche rouge s'y étalait déjà. La blessure était profonde. Elle allait nécessiter la venue d'un chirurgien.

-C'est Iskit qui a blessé votre ami ?, s'enquit Erianil en avisant la blessure. Seul un grognement lui répondit. Le corsaire eut un petit sourire. Il aimait bien le grognon Variag.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa-t-il en allant soutenir Kharbyn de l'autre côté. Les deux Variags eurent la même réaction de méfiance de plisser les yeux en découvrant leurs dents.

-Vous allez avoir besoin d'un chirurgien, insista Erianil, Je vais payer les frais puisque c'est Iskit qui a fait ça.

-Cela ira, contredit Djiröv, Nous avons nos propres soigneurs.

Erianil ne put que regarder les deux Variags se diriger vers la sortie de Sturluksta Khand, suivis de Khonyk. Au final, ils n'avaient même pas accepté son aide pour porter Kharbyn.

-Pourquoi Stéfann doit voir les Mages Bleus ?, demanda Doghaan à Kinn-lai. L'Elfe lui sourit et répondit à demi-mots :

-Pour savoir comment il peut retourner chez lui.

Doghaan était à la fois content et inquiet. Content car son ami allait pouvoir retourner chez les siens. Inquiet car cela nécessitait l'aide d'Allatar et Pallando.

_« D'où viens-tu, Stéfann ? »_

* * *

Une fois les Variags partis, Erianil réitéra sa proposition. Kinn-lai la refusa, prétextant que la forêt l'appelait et qu'il serait mal à l'aise entre quatre murs. L'Avari ne tarda pas à repartir au_ Le Repos du Cheval_ après avoir glissé à Ulwa un morceau de papier. La Balchoth le déplia quand Erianil et Iskit ne regardaient pas vers elle.

_« Allatar et Pallando pensent que le coupable de notre affaire est une hyène. Le corsaire, Erianil, en est une. Mais est-il cette hyène-là ? Je ne veux pas être trop prompt dans mon jugement. Surveille-le et fais-toi une idée. Aussi, Ulwa, parle avec Nolfarth. Je crains que notre ami soit bien touché par les mots qui ont été prononcés. »_

Ulwa froissa la feuille et la mit dans une torche. Le papier brûla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La Balchoth marcha ensuite vers Erianil, qui essayait de convaincre Kitka et Nolfarth. L'un, muet, ne répondait rien et l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Nous allons accepter votre proposition, dit-elle en se postant devant le corsaire. Elle sourit en avisant qu'il était petit, atteignant à peine sa propre taille, un pauvre mètre cinquante-cinq. Erianil lui renvoya son sourire. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle pensait. _« Tu es dangereux, petit corsaire. » _

-Ma résidence est dans le quartier noble, reprit Erianil, sans faire mine d'avoir connaissance de la dangerosité de la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Iskit renifla. Pourquoi devaient-ils amener dans leurs quartiers ces inconnus ? Ils devraient simplement vaincre les deux hommes, les vendre à un marchand d'esclaves et garder la femme pour eux. Un frisson parcourut son grand corps. Les yeux bleus de Nolfarth le fixaient à nouveau. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il était Iskit, le plus redouté des corsaires tant par sa force que par sa cruauté ! Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ce petit esclave.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le quartier noble sans plus tarder. Erianil et Iskit menaient la marche, Kitka juste derrière eux, agissant comme un bouclier entre les corsaires et ses amis. Ulwa ralentit quelque peu l'allure en retenant Nolfarth.

-Vous m'expliquez, lui dit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Nolfarth se tendit et ne la regarda pas quand il répondit :

-Il vous insultait. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Veuillez pardonner mon emportement.

Les deux jeunes gens retombèrent dans un silence tendu. Au moment où Nolfarth commençait à vouloir rejoindre le reste du groupe, Ulwa le retint.

-De nous deux, vous avez été le plus insulté.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment des insultes. Rien de ce qu'il a dit n'était faux. Je suis bien un esclave du Mordor qui a connu le fouet et qui a rampé aux pieds de ses maîtres.

-Vous n'êtes plus un esclave ! Vous êtes maintenant le roi de Nurn.

Sentant le regard d'Erianil sur eux, Ulwa se tut. Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Nolfarth ? Elle aurait préféré que le corsaire ignore le véritable statut du Nurnien. Elle ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde confiance. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Kinn-lai le soupçonnait d'être l'instigateur des troubles émergents entre le Gondor et l'Est.

Ils reprirent pourtant leur route sans aucune question de la part du corsaire. Alors qu'il la dépassait pour rejoindre Kitka, Nolfarth glissa à Ulwa :

-Je vous remercie.

La Balchoth lui sourit. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de l'avoir réconforté. Le Nurnien portait en lui des blessures dont la cicatrisation serait longue. Et les paroles d'Iskit avaient détruit le travail qui avait été fait jusqu'alors. Elle se demandait si Nolfarth guérirait un jour. Non seulement son corps mais aussi son esprit avait été brisés et vaincus par le Mordor. Le corps avait guéri. Mais l'esprit le serait-il un jour ?

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la grande résidence où logeaient les Umbariens. Erianil leur apprit que, outre l'équipage du _Requin Noir_, il s'y trouvait aussi deux autres équipages corsaires ainsi qu'une petite centaine de marchands. Il les mena ensuite à ses propres appartements.

-Prenez donc vos aises, les invita-t-il quand ils franchirent la porte du salon, Je vais aller avec Iskit chercher une bonne bouteille de vin.

Une fois seuls dans la cave, Erianil lança à son second :

-Iskit, je te prierai d'être plus amical envers nos invités.

-Tu regrettes que le Variag ne soit pas venu, lança d'un coup le grand Haradrim pour changer de sujet. De toute façon, si Erianil lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait. Et Erianil le savait.

-Je l'aime bien, convint le corsaire avant de lâcher un cri victorieux. Il se tourna vers Iskit en tendant une bouteille comme un trophée.

-Du Dorwinion ! Je savais bien qu'il m'en restait. Couler ce bateau marchand nous aura bien servi. Allons, remontons !

Le capitaine était déjà à la moitié des marches quand Iskit osa retenter la discussion qu'il avait lancée plus tôt :

-Pourquoi une telle sympathie pour un total inconnu ?

Il se tendit quand Erianil se figea, lui présentant son dos. Iskit déglutit. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Erianil pouvait être bien cruel parfois. Il l'avait déjà vu ordonner qu'on arrache les yeux d'un de ses propres hommes, coupable d'insubordination. Mais Erianil devait être de bonne humeur. Il répondit sans s'énerver :

-J'aime ses yeux. Ils sont déterminés mais ils portent de la douleur. De plus, leur noir est aussi pur que l'onyx. Et il est bel homme.

Le corsaire n'en dit pas plus et retourna dans le salon. Ulwa trônait sur le fauteuil central. La mer des yeux d'Erianil rivalisait d'éclat avec le soleil de ceux d'Ulwa. Kitka se tenait à ses côtés. Il était tellement immobile qu'il semblait être une statue. Sa guenon semblait dormir sur ses épaules. Mais Erianil devinait qu'il n'en était rien. Quant au dernier membre de cet étrange groupe, il était adossé près de la fenêtre la plus proche, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

-J'ai trouvé le vin, fit le corsaire en s'asseyant en face d'Ulwa. Iskit vint se poster à ses côtés, parfaite réplique de Kitka.

_« J'ai l'impression de passer un pacte avec l'un des capitaines rivaux. Cela n'est pas vraiment faux. Mais le capitaine est une femme sûre d'elle, de sa force et de sa beauté. Ferais-je le poids ? Les femmes sont des créatures que je ne comprends guère._ » Erianil rit intérieurement de ses propres pensées. Depuis quand doutait-il ? Il n'avait jamais perdu.

Et cela ne changerait pas.

* * *

_« Il y a du monde »,_ pensa le jeune garçon en entendant l'effervescence qui avait pris la pièce qui jouxtait sa prison. Quand le calme fut revenu, il tenta à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens. Depuis le temps qu'il passait dans le noir, ses yeux s'y étaient habitués et il put attraper le morceau de corde qu'il rongeait jusqu'alors. Encore un peu et il céderait.

Un _sssfff_ retentit dans la petite pièce et le garçon dut se mordre pour ne pas crier de douleur. La corde s'était desserrée d'un coup et avait fouetté son visage. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues pâles. Mais il se força au calme et entreprit de se libérer du reste de cordage. Un raclement se fit alors entendre et il se figea, le corps tremblant et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelqu'un était en train de rentrer dans sa prison.

Le garçon déglutit et tendit son corps. Quand son tortionnaire entra dans la pièce, il agit avec grande vitesse. Il fonça sur l'homme, le percuta dans le ventre, et s'enfuit vers la sortie avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle.

-Sale gosse, siffla l'homme, Alerte ! Le gosse s'écha….

Mais la voix se tarit sous le craquement de la fermeture de la lourde porte. Son tortionnaire était maintenant enfermé dans sa propre prison. Il sentit un soulagement mesquin le prendre. Belle revanche que voilà ! A son tour d'y croupir. Mais vite, horrifié par ces pensées, il les chassa.

Ne s'attardant pas davantage dans la pièce, il entreprit de chercher la sortie. Mais le complexe où il avait été enfermé était plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient et, plus le temps passait, plus il avait de chance d'être retrouvé. L'alerte avait dû être donnée maintenant.

Des bruits se firent soudain entendre. On le cherchait. L'alerte avait vraiment été donnée. Mu par la peur, le jeune garçon se mit à courir pour échapper à ses ravisseurs. Il tournait sans cesse la tête en arrière et, au détour d'un couloir, ne put manquer de violemment rencontrer le ventre d'une autre personne.

Il cria. De douleur. De peur. De surprise.

-Non ! Vous ne m'y enfermerez pas de nouveau !

Mais une main douce vint le faire taire et il fut traîné sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, derrière un rideau épais. Ses poursuiveurs arrivèrent dans le couloir sitôt qu'ils furent cachés. Le jeune garçon retint sa respiration. Ils allaient les trouver ! C'était sûr et certain !

Alors qu'il tremblait, il sentit l'inconnu- allié ou nouvel ennemi ?- entourer son corps frêle de ses bras. Des mèches blondes tombèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il s'avançait. Cela le surprit. Ses ravisseurs étaient des Orientaux. Or peu d'entre eux étaient blonds.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et le jeune garçon faillit crier à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé !

Une main grasse et épaisse attrapa le rabat du rideau. Dans quelques instants, ce dernier serait tiré et ils seraient découverts. Et lui, il retournerait dans sa prison sans lumière. Il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes et se mit à prier Ilùvatar qu'un miracle se produise.

Il entendit soudain son compagnon d'infortune murmurer. La langue lui disait quelque chose. Cela ressemblait vaguement à du sindarin. Le jeune garçon sentit un espoir fou étreindre son cœur.

La main fut ôtée du rabat et son propriétaire s'éloigna. Le jeune garçon relâcha son souffle et s'appuya sur le torse de son sauveur.

-Pourquoi un enfant gondorien est-il ici ?, fit la voix de ce dernier. Le garçon se tendit et s'écarta vivement. Il avait réussi à voir qu'il était du Gondor ? Aussi rapidement et avec si peu de luminosité ? Mais qui était-il ?

-Vous êtes un Elfe, murmura-t-il, le voyant enfin en face. Il se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Après tout, la moitié de sa famille était elfique.

-Je suis Kinn-lai des Avari, se présenta son sauveur. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Les Avari étaient ces Elfes qui avaient refusé de suivre les Valar juste après l'Eveil. Ils étaient restés à l'Est. Mais leurs rapports avec les Orientaux, quels étaient-ils ?

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, continua Kinn-lai, Mais il faut que je sache pourquoi vous êtes ici et si cela a un lien avec votre nom. J'entends trop parler du Gondor ces derniers temps.

-On m'a enlevé, se décida-t-il soudain à dire mais, avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin, des bruits de pas se firent à nouveau entendre et Kinn-lai le ramena vers lui pour se coller à nouveau à la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes aussi en fuite ?, demanda le jeune garçon, une fois que les pas eurent décrut. Kinn-lai sourit.

-Je ne suis pas censé être ici.

-Vous vous êtes infiltré ?

-J'enquête en vérité.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Il était plus rassuré à présent. Kinn-lai n'était pas l'ami de ses ravisseurs.

-Vous me direz la raison de votre enlèvement quand nous serons sortis d'ici, fit soudain Kinn-lai en se redressant. Il passa la tête prudemment. Le couloir était vide.

-Allons-y.

Et, attrapant la main du garçon, il le tira de leur abri. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir à pas rapides mais sans courir. Le pas de l'Avari était doux et silencieux, comme tout Elfe, et le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour l'imiter. Par deux fois, ils durent se cacher pour éviter d'être trouvés et Kinn-lai réitéra ses murmures pour les faire partir.

-C'est de la magie ?, lui murmura le garçon lors de la seconde fois. Kinn-lai se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire affiché sur son visage, et répondit :

-C'est un petit tour que m'ont appris les Mages Bleus. Je leur dis qu'il n'y a rien ici. Le fait de répéter donne un effet hypnotique. Malheureusement ça ne marche pas avec les forts caractères.

-Et que ferons-nous dans ce cas ?

-Je n'aime pas me battre mais, s'il le faut, je le ferai. Et il y a peu d'Hommes à pouvoir me défier.

Ils allaient repartir quand un bruit les fit se tourner vers une fenêtre. Un faucon se tenait sur le rebord et toquait la vitre avec son bec. Kinn-lai sourit et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Cuind ! Que fais-tu là ?

Mais ce fut un hennissement qui lui répondit. Penchant la tête, Kinn-lai avisa Hwendi. Le petit cheval blanc présenta son dos, l'invitant à sauter. L'Elfe essaya d'évaluer la distance. Il devait y avoir moins de dix mètres le séparant du sol. Se tournant vers le jeune garçon, il lui tendit la main.

-Allez, venez. Nous allons sauter.

Le garçon déglutit nerveusement. Mais il se laissa entraîner dans les bras de l'Elfe auxquels il s'accrocha avec force. Kinn-lai monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant s'envoler Cuind. Puis, dans l'espace d'un souffle, ils furent en l'air, en chute libre. Le garçon se mordit jusqu'au sang pour éviter de crier, ne voulant pas ameuter ses ravisseurs.

Le sol se rapprochait. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans la tunique de Kinn-lai. Un choc le secoua mais il n'eut pas mal. Ils avaient atterri sur quelque chose de doux. Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux pâles d'un magnifique cheval blanc.

-Voici Hwendi, murmura Kinn-lai dans son dos. Allez mon ami ! Mène-nous au _Le Repos du Cheval_.

Hwendi piaffa et se mit au petit trot. Ils purent ainsi quitter la résidence sans se faire remarquer. Kinn-lai était sombre. Il accorda un dernier regard à la bâtisse.

Cette résidence était celle des gens d'Umbar. Il espérait ne pas avoir envoyé Ulwa et les autres dans un piège mortel.

Arrivés à l'auberge, il démonta et porta le jeune garçon, qui s'était endormi dans la balade, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit et entreprit de soigner ses blessures. L'enfant était maigre et pâle. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du soleil ou mangé à sa faim ?

-Pauvre petit, murmura l'Elfe en caressant ses boucles foncées. Les yeux du garçon papillonnèrent. Il eut un mouvement de recul en avisant l'Avari si près de lui.

-Doucement, murmura Kinn-lai, Ce n'est que moi.

En le reconnaissant, l'enfant se calma et se détendit dans les draps.

-Je dois vous dire qui je suis, finit-il par dire en fixant l'Elfe de son étrange regard gris pâle.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, commença Kinn-lai mais l'enfant le coupa en secouant vivement la tête.

-Non, s'exclama-t-il, c'est important !

-Alors je vous écoute.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et lâcha en un souffle :

-Je suis Eldarion fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undomiel. Je suis le prince héritier du Gondor. Maintenant que vous le savez, qu'allez-vous faire ?

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Si ce la vous intéresse, Iskit est aussi en nubien et signifie "terre". Erianil est plus inspiré numéronéen puisque il vient d'Umbar qui est une ancienne colonie de Nùmenor.


End file.
